The Lost Longbottom
by Elenatintil
Summary: In an attempt to recover their lord, Bellatrix and Barty Crouch kidnap the Longbottom's child, hoping to reverse the prophecy. They don't realize until 13 years later that the baby they took was the daughter, not the son. Cedric fans will enjoy! Mild T
1. Prologue

_Note: I'm not normally a Cedric Diggory fan, nor do I usually spend my time writing fan fiction, as opposed to original novel-writing. However, a friend of mine was in dispair after failing to find a decent non/slash Cedric story, (we both dislike slash- none will appear here!) so this was written for her and to fill that gap. Cedric, however, is not the central character of this story- Cassi Young and Neville Longbottom are, imho, the most important characters. Other Hogwarts characters will make lots of appearances (starting at Harry's 4th year) but Harry himself will not be a central character._

_I will try to follow the canon as closely as I can, all things considered, but since I don't actually own a copy of the books or the movies, there will probably be mistakes. I think you'll be able to tell which are simply honest mistakes, and which are creative liberties for the sake of my plot._

_I have rated this story T for probable violence, but I envision it being a very mild T._

_**Disclaimer- I, of course, do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters, settings or plots. I only own Cassi, and any unique plot twists that I may create for this story.**_

_I hope you enjoy the prologue- it was so much fun to write Bellatrix Lestrange! She's such a cool baddie!_

Prologue

Bellatrix Lestrange stared over the tattered remains of what had once been an elegant dining room. The chairs were smashed, the velvet curtains tattered, and the mirror shattered. Lying across the rug in front of her was a woman, as blond as Bella was dark, her skin alternating quickly between red and white.

"Tell me, Alice," said Bella, leaning close over her victim. Her words were equally full of malice, laughter, and despair. "You have one last chance before your mind is completely gone." Her face twitched and she lost control. "WHERE IS MY MASTER??"

Alice dug her fingers into the carpet, her lips trembling as she stared at the open door into the living room beyond. "Fr-Fra…"

Laughter rang out from Bella's lips. "Your husband lost his wits quite some time ago, I'm afraid. A lifetime in St. Mungos- if he doesn't die first. A pity he didn't speak earlier. He could have saved you. Or you could have saved him. But now it is too late. If you will not talk now…you will not talk ever!" Her eyes narrowed into reddened slits and she pointed her wand at Alice's bruised forehead. "_Crucio!_" she shouted, her scream shattering the last remaining window.

Half of a strangled sob escaped Alice before her head rolled back, her eyes suddenly confused and childlike. The tension rushed out of her body and quite abruptly she fell asleep.

Bella laughed again. "So easy to vanquish. I will never believe that you stood against _him_ three times! _Him_…" The laughter immediately faded and a darkness came into her eyes. She turned away from the sleeping woman and stalked into the other room. "Bartholomew!" She snapped. "Where is my husband?"

A thin, pale wisp of a boy, not more than eighteen, was standing over another body, his eyes wide with horror and, yes, gladness. He looked up quickly as Bella entered. "He's looking for the boy. In case he's the one-"

"He's not the one, fool!" said Bella. "Potter's son was the child prophesied, we know that! It's because of him that our Master is- is-" She stopped for the second time that night.

"But it could have been theirs too, Bella!" he protested. "That could be why it all went wrong!"

"And obviously, that's why we're here! To find out the truth!" she shrieked back. "Now, where did he go?"

"I'm here, Bella."

She spun around and saw her husband standing in the doorway, a bundle wrapped in his arms. "I have the child."

"The child-" she took two swift steps and stared down into the blinking eyes of a baby, not quite a year old. "The child. If there is a way of reversing what happened-"

"Lucius will know," Lestrange reminded her. "Or Snape."

"Snape!" she spat. "Lucius! They're gone, my dear! Gone! We, and we only are left! It is up to us to find him! If we fail then we are doomed!"

"Doomed?"

They both glanced over to see Bartholomew starting at them, his eyes wide and terrified. "Doomed to what?"

"Azkaban," said Lestrange coolly.

"Azkaban! No! My father would never-"

"If your father discovers that you are a death eater he will condemn you in a moment, make no mistake about that! Now, Bella-" he flung the child at her. "Take it."

"Me?"

He laughed. "You're no mother, I know, but still, better you, a woman, to carry it than me. Now take it!"

Bella took the child, her features drawn into a sulk. "And what are we to do with it while we search for our Master? Am I to nurse it? Are you to be its father? Don't delude yourself."

"Excuse me," said Bartholomew, his voice trembling. "But what if we left it somewhere safe?"

"Safe?" Lestrange turned on him. "Where, in these dark times, could it possibly be SAFE? Would you have us take it to Narcissa to raise along with her Draco? They'd find it in a week- if Lucius didn't turn it in."

Bartholomew shook his head. "No- I didn't mean with wizards. But they said that they brought the Potter's son to a Muggle family. What if we did the same?"

"Muggles?" asked Bella in disbelief.

But Lestrange's eyes widened. "Muggles…how utterly perfect…who would ever dream that a Death Eater would leave his last hope in the hands of a Muggle."

"Are you insane?" Bella shrieked. "You know what _he_ thought of Muggles! He would rather die than-"

Lestrange held up his hand for silence. "No, my dear Bellatrix. I believe that for once Bartholomew is right. It is so utterly unexpected. And our Master, as you well know, sought life above all else. And on that note, it is time enough for us to be gone from here. Bartholomew, take the child and leave it with some Muggle family that already has children of its own. The imperious curse, a memory charm, do whatever you need to get them to take it. But make sure that they will keep it ALIVE! And above all…they must NOT know that it is a Wizard. No letter from Hogwarts must ever reach their doors…"

_Reviews would be simply lovely, but please keep the criticisim constructive, not hurtful. There's no point to being rude._


	2. Chapter 1

_And now the story really begins..._

_**Disclaimer- Of course I own nothing except Cassi and my original plot twists- everything else belongs to Rowlings.**_

_13 years later_

Chapter One

"Cassiopeia Young! Get down here this minute!"

Cassi groaned and pushed aside the book she was writing in. Why did the baby always need to be feed when she was in the middle of writing a climax? She put the cap on her pen and scurried down the stairs to the kitchen.

Her mother, a thick-boned woman with a rather flat face and graying hair passed her the baby. She gave Cassi a quick smile before turning back to the stovetop. "I'm sorry to pull you away again," she said. "But the little ones just seem to be getting into more and more trouble these days, and with a daughter your age I can't be expected to do it all myself."

"Of course not, Mum," Cassie agreed with a sigh. She took the baby, Willy, and began feeding him his bottle. He sucked on it greedily, staring up at her with wide blue eyes as he did so. All of her siblings had blue eyes. She was the only hazel-eyed one among them. Her father always said it must be because she was the only one born in the summer. The rest were winter children.

Nine of them. The rest of the neighborhood thought her parents were a bit daft. Who'd want to have nine children? Mum said that they'd planned on stopping when Cassi, their third, was born, but after she came along there seemed to be no stopping them. Whether or not baby Willy would be the last remained to be seen.

"So what were you writing about this time?" her mother asked, beginning to chop up the carrots in the sink.

"Oh, it's a unicorn story."

"Unicorns?"

"Yes. Well, sort of. There are these magical flowers that they eat, that let them fly, and anyone who eats the flowers-"

"Flowers let them fly?"

"Yes, magical ones."

"Ones?"

"Yes, Magical flowers."

"Flowers?"

Cassi stared at her mother. This wasn't the first time it had happened. Any time she brought up one of her magical stories, her parents always seemed to blank out slightly. She couldn't' tell if they were pulling her leg, or really confused. She usually just brushed it off.

"Um..yeah…well, anyhow-"

"Sorry, Cassi, could you call your brothers in?"

Still holding Willy, Cassi went to the front door. As usual for this time of day, all six of her brothers were across the road, playing football in the park. Her one sister, Melanie, was watching them. Neither Mel nor Cassie were good at sports, but they never tired of watching their brothers. There was a particularily good game going today. The boys were being rather rougher than usual and Al was kicking the ball with unusual gusto- the little ones were having troubling keeping up.

And suddenly Cassi realized that she and Mel were not the only ones watching the game. On the far side of the field was a tall, weather-beaten man, one of his legs rather thinner than the other, and one of his eyes moving rather strangely. She looked again and realized that the thinner leg was actually made of wood. As she squinted at him, he seemed to stiffen, and turned towards her. Startled she gave a little jump, which made Willy hiccup. She quickly flung him against her shoulder and began patting him on the back. The strange man was coming closer. She hesitated, one hand on the doorknob, ready to flee inside if he did anything…odd.

"Your brothers?" he asked, gesturing towards the park.

She nodded mutely.

"Any of them about fourteen years old?"

She blinked. "Fourteen? No- uh, the only one who is fourteen is me."

"You!" The strange man looked surprised. The odd eye- which obviously wasn't his real one, seemed to zoom in on her, scanning her quickly from head to toe. She felt her face growing warm. "It can't be you." He muttered. "You're a girl. Still- what is your name?"

"Cassi? What's the delay?" to her relief her mother came up behind her. As soon as she saw the situation, she stepped between Cassi and the stranger. "Who are you?"

The man made a sort of half bow with his head and leaned against the porch railing. "My name is Alastar Moody, ma'am. I've come to offer one of your children a free scholarship to a rather exclusive school in Scotland."

Exclusive school? Cassi felt her interest rising, in spite of natural caution. What kind of things did they teach at exclusive schools?

"You'll be wanting one of the boys, I assume?"

Moody shook his head. "The scholarship is only open to those who are fourteen. As this young lady tells me, she is your only child of that age."

"Well, er, yes," said Mrs. Young. "That's true. What did you say your name was?"

"Moody," he replied. "That is-"

And then Cassi felt something rather warm come over her, and for a moment her vision went a bit fuzzy. She could hear the rise and fall of their voices, but had no idea what was being said. And then she came back to herself and her mother was hustling her upstairs. "Yes, yes, we'll get her packed at once. Tomorrow, you say? Platform 9 and ¾? Of course. She'll be there."

"Mum- Mum-" Cassi protested as her mother pulled a trunk out from the hall closet and began piling her clothes inside of it. "Mum- what is going on?"

"You, Cassi, are going to school. Tomorrow."

"What school?"

"Um, it's a school for talented young people like yourself."

Cassi had always thought she was a good writer- but not otherwise particularily talented. This whole situation was getting odder by the minute.

"What about books?"

"Professor Moody said that your things would be waiting at the school for you."

"But Mum-"

"No more questions, Cassi. Go along, spend some time with your siblings. It's the last you'll be seeing of them until Christmas holidays, I expect."

Christmas holidays?

Cassi had expected her father, at least, to protest against the abrupt change of affairs. But neither he nor any of Cassi's siblings made any sort of comment other than that they would miss her very much, but expected her to have a wonderful time. They all dutifully brought her down to the King's Cross station, kissed her goodbye next to an archway standing between platform 9 and platform 10, then trouped off to visit the zoo for the rest of the afternoon. Cassi was too surprised to make any sort of protest to any of this.

So that was why she found herself sitting down under the archway, staring at her ticket which had the strange departure location of "Platform 9 and ¾" and tapping her fingers restlessly against the side of her purse.

Suddenly, she heard a voice quite close to her head. A young man about her age was standing there, holding a rather large green toad in his hand. He looked completely confused to see Cassi sitting there.

"Um…er…is the gate shut?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Oh- are you from- well- are you…" His voice trailed off. "I've never seen you before."

She snorted. "I've never seen you either."

Footsteps echoed on the cobblestones, and another young man appeared next to them. He was a bit thinner than the first one, a good deal-better looking, and at least a year older. A bright scarf of black and yellow was flung carelessly around his neck, and he was pushing a luggage trolley. "What's the matter, Longbottom? Gate closed?"

"Er- um, I don't know," Longbottom seemed even more confused at the newcomer's appearance. "_She_ was sitting here."

The newcomer looked down at Cassi. "What's your name?"

"Cassi- er, Cassiopeia Young." Somehow she didn't feel nearly as reluctant to tell her name to this young man as she had to the eerie Professor Moody.

"Young…Young…" he shook his head. "Nope, she's not in Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw, maybe? She looks a bit like a Ravenclaw to me…"

Somehow she didn't want to admit that she had no idea what Ravenclaw was.

Two redheads appeared on the scene. "Good grief, Diggory!" said one of them (they were identical). "What are you blocking the way for?"

"Oh, I'm not," said Diggory. "Longbottom was just trying to figure out who this girl was."

"Well, why don't you ask her?"

The first redhead banged the other's head. "Because we don't know if she's one of us, idiot!"

"So she's not Gryffindor?" asked Diggory.

"Nope, definitely not Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw?"

"No idea. Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

Diggory's face went red, and for some unexplainable reason, Cassi felt her stomach sinking. Yet _another_ person had appeared on the scene (where were they coming from anyhow?) and she was one of the most beautiful Asian girls Cassie had ever seen.

"Oh, Cho," said one of the redheads. "Is she in your house?"

Cho glanced at Cassi and shook her head. "No, I've never seen her before." Then she turned and gave Diggory a smile. "Hello, Cedric."

Cedric? Wasn't his name Diggory? Cassi was now hopelessly confused.

"Hello, Cho," said Cedric –or Diggory- or maybe it was Cedric Diggory? Boys did tend to use last names more frequently than girls did. Especially if this Cho was his girlfriend…

Cassi found herself glancing back to the first boy- Longbottom. He was still holding his toad and looking more uncomfortable than ever. She decided that he was probably the least risk. She stood up and held out her train ticket. "Um…do you think you could help me with this?"

Longbottom glanced at it and his face immediately brightened. "You _are_ from Hogwarts!"

"She is?" one of the redheaded twins snatched the ticket. "Cassiopeia Young. Sounds like one of the Blacks, doesn't it George?"

George, his brother, nodded. "Oh yes, constellation name. Probably Malfoy's cousin or something. No wonder we didn't recognize her. She's probably in Slytherin."

Instantly Longbottom looked as though Cassi had sprouted horns and a purple nose, and something like malice came into the eyes of the redheaded twins. Cedric and Cho were so engrossed with each other that they didn't seem to notice. Cassi wasn't sure to be glad about that or not.

"Sly-Slytherin?" Longbottom stuttered. "Malfoy?" He glanced around nervously. "Is he here?"

Annoyance rose up in Cassi. Obviously these were somehow her schoolmates, and she had somehow gained some sort of unpleasant status with them- over names she had no familiarity with. "Look," she said, gathering up her courage and letting her anger fuel it. "I've never heard of anyone called Malfoy- _or_ Black. And I have no idea what house I'm in. I'm new, you see."

"New?" George looked surprised. "But that's not possible- is it, Fred?"

Fred shook his head. "Nope. Everyone enters when they're eleven."

It was Cassi's turn to be surprised. "Professor Moody said it was fourteen."

"Moody?" Now the twins looked simply skeptical. "Well, Moody's half-cracked."

"Yes, but George, if Moody sent her…"

"Yeah, she's probably some sort of defense against you-know-who."

"Or a detection against night-invaders."

"Better than exploding dustbins, don't you think?"

"Oh yes! Pretty girls are much better!"

They both went off into roars of laughter, then, casually, as if it were the sort of thing they did every day, they leaned against the archway and-

Vanished.

"Wha-" Cassie stared at the space where they had slipped through. It looked exactly like a brick wall to her. "Where did they go? How did they do that?"

Now Cedric and Cho, still talking animatedly to each other, had also gone up to the archway. Cho was holding onto Cedric's arm, and Cedric had added her trunk to his trolley. He was grinning at her as they walked straight through the wall.

Cassi whirled around on Longbottom. "What the heck is going on here? How are they doing that?"

He frowned at her. "Didn't anyone tell you? It's magic, of course."

Magic. The invisible word.

"But- that's not possible!"

"Yes it is. We're wizards, aren't we?"

Her lips moved to form an O, but no sound came out. She simply stared at him in shock.

"Didn't Moody tell you?"

"No. He didn't tell me anything. He just talked to my mum and then they dropped me off here with this useless ticket…"

"It's not useless," said Longbottom. "Here, you just walk through, like the Weasleys did. Come on, Trevor and I will go first. Er- Trevor is my toad."

She glanced down at the toad, nodded, then picked up her purse. "Um, all right then. I'm probably going mad but-"

"You're not. See?" He leaned against the side of the wall and disappeared.

"Says who?" muttered Cassi. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand in front of her and stepped forwards-

Into a hustling bustling platform far brighter than the one she left behind. She blinked. In front of her was an old-fashioned red train, smoke billowing out of its stack. Teenagers of all years and sizes were hugging their parents goodbye, picking up cages holding – owls? – and stepping onto the train.

Longbottom was staring at her expectantly. "Well? Shall we go?"

"Don't you have someone to say goodbye to?"

He looked a bit ashamed. "No. Gran dropped me off at the station. She- she had an errand to do. It's my first time going through alone." Suddenly his face brightened. "Oh! It's Harry!"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter! See? He's with Ron! Come on, let's go find them." He began running down towards the far end of the platform.

She had to trot to keep up with him. "Who is Harry Potter?"

"Who is Harry Potter?" he looked over at her incredulously. "Don't you know?"

"Um, no."

"Oh, I forgot. You're Muggle-born, aren't you?"

"Muggle-born?"

"Your family aren't Wizards?"

"I should think not!"

"Well, Harry Potter is the boy-that-lived. The only person ever to defeat Voldemort. You know him by his glasses and his lightning-shaped scar. But he's also a great friend. We're in the same dorm at school. Gryffindor, of course."

Cassi slowed down, her head reeling with too much information, as Longbottom rushed off to greet the famous boy. He did have weird glasses, and a lighting shaped scar. She'd never seen anyone with a scar like that. There was another boy with him- he looked somewhat familiar. Probably (judging by his ginger-colored hair) the younger brother of Fred and George.

What had she fallen into? Who were these people that seemed to know so much about this place and school that she had never heard of? Wizards! In modern Britain! Who had ever heard of such a thing?

"You might want to get on the train, you know."

She turned around to see yet another new face staring at her. "Um-"

"It's almost 11:00, and the express leaves on the hour, you know."

"Well…"

"Oh do come on!" The girl took her hand and pulled her towards the nearest car. Quickly they scrambled up the steps and into the nearest compartment. There was another girl there, with flame-colored hair (what a popular color that seemed to be!) but other than that it was empty.

"There, sit down. The train has a bit of a jerk when it leaves."

"How do you know that I'm new?"

"Oh, Cedric told me. He's not as dense as you'd think, being a Hufflepuff."

"Don't be silly, Hannah," said the girl with the flame-colored hair. "You Hufflepuffs are perfectly bright."

"I know Ginny, but when Cedric is staring at Cho…" Hannah shook her head in mock despair. "If he wasn't so good looking and the best Quidditch player in the school, he wouldn't get along nearly so well."

Ginny frowned. "He's not the best in the school."

"Oh, well, you'd say that, what with your brothers and Potter-"

"What about Potter?"

"Isn't it true, then, that you like him?"

Ginny went quite red and shook her head. But she didn't answer aloud.

Hannah turned to Cassi. "Sorry. Schoolgirl gossip, you know. So who are you? How is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

Starting to feel a bit more relaxed (schoolgirl gossip, at least, was a familiar subject to Cassi, even if Quidditch wasn't), she quickly told the two girls all that had happened over the last twenty-four hours.

"Whew!" said Hannah, when she had finished. "That is some story!"

"Professor Moody was at your house yesterday?" asked Ginny, a frown on her face.

Cassi nodded. "Yes. Is his eye magical, then?"

"Oh yes," said Hannah. "It can see through doors and brick walls and all that stuff. Perfect for an Auror. Well, Aurors are sort of like evil-hunters- they track down Death-Eaters and throw them in Azkaban. Azkaban is the prison, it's guarded by-"

"Moody got in trouble yesterday," said Ginny, breaking Hannah off. "Dad had to go down and sort it out. Something about thieves and magical exploding dustbins."

Cassi hesitated. "Is Moody- is he all right, though?"

"Oh yes," said Ginny quickly. "He's the best of the Aurors and completely loyal to Dumbledore-"

"-the headmaster-" Hannah interjected.

"-But he's a bit too…cautious. He sees a Death-Eater behind every bush and you-know-who behind every shadow."

"You-know-who?"

The two girls exchanged wary glances.

"You-know-who," said Hannah. "The greatest Dark Wizard of all time. The one who was destroyed by Harry Potter."

"Longbottom mentioned that…"

"Longbottom?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You mean Neville?"

"Er, I suppose. He was carrying a pet toad."

"That would be Trevor. He takes it everywhere. I've asked Ron if he lets it sleep on his bed, but Ron won't tell me." Ginny grinned at Hannah. "He's quite nice, isn't he?"

Now it was Hannah's turn to turn red. "Oh, well, he should have been in Hufflepuff. I don't know why the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor."

"Explain that to me," asked Cassi. "Are those the different houses?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. There are four, you know, one for each of the four founders of Hogwarts. Those who are bold and brave and true of heart usually go to Gryffindor. The clever, cunning and power-hungry go to Slytherin- most of the dark wizards were in there. The smart and wise go to Ravenclaw and, er-"

"The loyal and loving ones go to Hufflepuff," finished Hannah, a bit defensively. "Some people will say we're the rejects-"

"But it isn't true, of course," said Ginny. "As Cedric clearly shows."

Cassi felt her face growing warm and was glad that the other girls were too busy laughing to notice.

_Stay tuned! The next chapter will include an official description of the Hufflepuff common room, as described by Rowlings, so if you haven't heard about it yet, you should enjoy! Plus, of course, more plot twists..._

_Oh- and I would appreciate reviews!_


	3. Chapter 2

_On to Chapter Two! Which I think is better than Chapter One. (Chapter one was a bit poorly connected, imho). _

_**Disclaimer- All of the characters and plots invented by J.K. Rowlings belong to her, not me.**_

Chapter Two

It was dark and pouring rain by the time they reached Hogwarts. Cassi followed Ginny and Hannah down to a line of carriages drawn by invisible horses. By now, accepting something such as an invisible or non-existant animal was perfectly reasonable in Cassi's mind.

But she still wasn't prepared for the annoyingly wet welcome that the castle poltergeist had prepared for them. There were several shouts of "PEEVES!" from the furious students who found themselves pelted with water balloons by the mischievous sprite.

Ginny groaned as she wrung out her hair. "Someday I'm going to join Fred and George in one of their pranks, just to revenge myself against Peeves!"

"Count me in on that one," Hannah agreed.

With a smile, Cassi nodded her head as well. "That actually sounds like fun…"

Hannah winked at her. "Let me guess, at home, you're the 'responsible' one?"

"Well, yes. I'm the oldest daughter, you see, and all of my siblings are rather crazy."

"All? How many do you have?"

"Eight."

"Eight!" Hannah let out a squeal. "Merlin's pants! How do you keep sane? Even Ginny doesn't have that many!"

"Six brothers," said Ginny in response to Cassi's questioning look. "And I'm the youngest."

Cassi laughed. "You do have it easy, then!"

"Come on, older brothers are terrible!"

A disgusted look crossed Cassi's face. "At least you don't have to feed them!"

"Thank goodness for that!"

Giggling, the girls entered the hall. Immediately Cassi let out a gasp, as she viewed the enchanted ceiling. Over the scores of candles floating about and illuminating the room was a perfect moving replica of the stormy night above. Lighting streaked across the sky and raindrops seemed to pour down- though they vanished somewhere in the space between the sky and the candles.

"Come on, Cassi," said Hannah. "You can sit with me until you go to the sorting hat. You're bound to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, you're too nice to be in Slytherin."

But Cassi remembered her unfinished book of stories and wondered if that might merit her entrance into Ravenclaw…still, she didn't protest and followed Hannah to a vacant spot on the bench. There was no food yet, although all the students were seated.

Then a hush fell on the hall. Following the others' heads, Cassi turned to see a tall, ancient wizard standing up near the end of the hall. On either side of his table were adults of various dispositions- the teachers, she assumed. Which meant that the oldest wizard must be Dumbledore, the headmaster.

He introduced the slightly younger woman on his right as Minerva McGonagall, and then a ragged old wizard's hat appeared on a stool in front of them. McGonagall pulled out a scroll, and read off the first name. A younger looking child from further up stumbled nervously towards the stool. The hat alighted on his head, proclaimed him fit for one of the houses, and he stumbled off, looking incredibly relieved.

Cassi found herself growing more and more nervous as McGonagall went down the list. It was obvious that the only students being sorted were the first years. Everyone else had been at Hogwarts since they were eleven and would know instantly that she was a newcomer- an outsider. All hopes of blending in (with Hannah and Ginny's help) vanished.

"Young, Cassiopeia," read McGonagall.

Shaking, Cassi rose from her chair and made her way towards the head table. It also dawned on her, as she moved forwards, that she was the only person in the hall not wearing wizard's robes. Why hadn't she asked to borrow something from Hannah or Ginny when they changed in the train? Wouldn't' it be painfully obvious that she was a muggleborn? From something Ginny had said, it seemed that muggleborns were not always accepted by everyone.

She felt (and smelled) the ancient hat settling around her ears. Unlike the previous wearers, her head was actually big enough to support it properly. There were no laughs for her. Only a rather curious silence.

Then she heard a quiet, rather amused, voice in her ear.

"Hmmm. You're an older one, aren't you? Haven't seen one of you for a long time…"

_Please be quick._

"Quick? Quick? You're not an easy one to place. Cassiopeia is a Black name, you could be in Slytherin. But then, you don't have the ruthlessness for that. True-hearted, yes, but not bold enough for Gryffindor."

_Oh please. Don't keep listing my faults._

"You're clever. I can see that. A good mind. Would you like to go in Ravenclaw?"

She glanced down at Ravenclaw, the only familiar face being that of the pretty Cho. No, she wasn't likely to find a friend there. But Hufflepuff…Hannah was sitting there, smiling at her…and Cedric. What was Cedric thinking?

"I think…HUFFLEPUFF!" proclaimed the hat, not in her ear, but to the crowd. She blinked. Was it really as easy as that?

Still perplexed, she made her way back to Hannah amidst the cheers of the delighted Hufflepuffs. She saw Cedric smiling at her and felt both relieved and shy at the same time.

"Hurrah! I knew you'd be in Hufflepuff!" said Hannah, hugging her as she sat down. "And since you're in my year, you'll be in my room! We have the loveliest common room!"

The rest of the meal was surprisingly enjoyable. Although there were a few questions about how she came to be such a late entrant at Hogwarts, Hannah passed most of these off with- "ministry confusion. The point is, she's here now! And I think she's rather brilliant, if you ask me. We're lucky she didn't get passed off to Ravenclaw."

Cassi grinned gratefully at Hannah. There was nothing like having a friend to vouch for you from the get-go.

And after that Dumbledore announced something about a tournament that was going to be held later that year, and everyone's conversations were focused on _that_. At least, everyone but Cassi's. She couldn't help noticing Professor Moody's wandering eye staring down at her from time to time. It sent uneasy shivers up her spine.

After dinner, the girls followed the stream of Hufflepuffs down to their common room. As Hannah explained, all the common rooms were secrets, so the only way you could find one was to belong to it. Because their room was near the kitchen, and was accessed through a picture of food, they were usually required to name some obscure ingredient-

"Of something like triple baked black walnut puffs," said Hannah. "But don't worry, you'll catch on soon enough. When you smell the kitchen aromas all the time, you can't help but start picking out the different smells. That makes most of us pretty good at potions too."

The common room itself was round and cheerful- the walls were yellow and covered with lots of crochet and brocade curtains. The couches were all low, poofy, and very soft. At various intervals along the wall were round doorways, which led down equally round tunnels. Hannah gestured towards one of them and led the way down the winding passage to a decently-sized room (round, of course) with a pretty round window looking out onto a garden.

"It's lovely!" exclaimed Cassi, sinking down onto the quilted white coverlet. "So…peaceful!" She reached out her hand and stroked the yellow and black velvet hangings that hung around the bed. "Can we draw these shut at night?"

"Oh yes," said Hannah. "It's really the only way to get any privacy around here."

"Who else rooms with us?"

"Tilly Botherick, Ellen Hampstead, and Olivia Mathews. But they're late getting in at night and always sleep in far too late in the morning. You won't see much of them. I'm actually glad you're here, because now I'll have someone to talk to."

Cassi didn't bother to tell Hannah that, until today, she had been a late riser herself. _New school, new schedule_, she told herself sternly.

"Is that your trunk?" Hannah asked, gesturing towards the foot of Cassi's bed.

She quickly leaned over and recognized her initials on the handle. "Oh- yes. Mum packed it, but I think she sent it off with Moody. I wonder…" She unclasped the lid and looked inside. To her amazement, in addition to her regular clothes, there were three sets of beautiful satin school robes, cardigans, skirts, blouses and ties. A package at one end read "Florish and Blotts" and when open revealed a set of school books. On top of that parcel was a long narrow tube.

Cassi stared at the tube. Could it be…? She reached over to pick it up and felt a slight tingle go through her fingers. Something rattled inside. She ripped off the end, dumped it over, and watched as a beautiful, black wand fell out onto her bed.

"My own wand…" she whispered.

"That's strange," said Hannah, looking curiously at the black stick. "Usually you have to pick out your wand yourself. Or rather, it picks you. Maybe it belonged to your mother?"

Cassi rolled her eyes at Hannah. "My mum never went to Hogwarts, remember?"

"Well, you never know. Seems like your parents were trying to hide something. Maybe you've got a wizard somewhere in your family tree."

"Maybe," said Cassi, still staring at the wand.

"And anyhow, why are your robes all in Slytherin colors?"

"WHAT?" Cassi took another look at her trunk. Sure enough, her school ties and robe edges were trimmed in silver and green. "Slytherin?"

"Hmm. Seems like more than one person thinks your name is Slytherin."

"I don't get it. What is so special about my name?"

"Well, it's tradition in the Black family. Andromeda, Narcissa, Draco, Sirius, Bellatrix- they're all constellation or star names. And…of course…so is Cassiopeia."

"But that's silly! Anyone can name their family after a star or constellation."

Hannah shrugged. "The only wizards that ever gave their children stellar names were those in the Black family. Even among the muggleborn wizards. Some people say that there's an ancient family curse- or protection- that only a Black can be given a name belonging to a star or a constellation. I don't know if it's true, but people certainly believe it."

"And the Blacks are…Slytherins?"

"Well, everyone except Sirius Black has been in Slytherin- except maybe Andromeda. She married a muggleborn, so she might have been in Gryffindor. Her family disowned her for that. And most of them were Death-Eaters. Well, the Malfoys were never proved, but Bellatrix was one of the worst. You-know-who's staunchest supporter and all that. One of the only ones to admit her connection to him. She's in Azkaban now."

Cassi shivered. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that her parents might be related to Death-Eaters. Not her kind, caring mother, or her devoted, hard-working father. There was nothing evil- or even power-seeking about them. And surely no Black, even if they married a muggle, would actually live as one.

"That's crazy," she said at last. "I don't care if there is a curse- or whatever. I'm not related to them. And my mum and dad certainly aren't wizards."

Hannah looked at her rather thoughtfully. "You're not…adopted or anything…are you?"

"Of course not!" said Cassi, shocked. "Don't even-"

"All right! All right! It was just a thought."

"Well unthink it. I love my parents dearly- even if they're not wizards. I'd much rather be related to them than to- Bellatrix Black."

"Actually it's Bellatrix Lestrange-"

"Lestrange, whatever. Can we go to sleep now?"

Hannah shrugged. "Sure. Unless…" She pulled out a pillow and whacked it down on Cassi's face. "Unless you'd rather have a pillow fight first!"

As Cassi began her classes at Hogwarts, she became increasingly grateful for Hannah's unfailing cheerfulness and friendship. When simple spells like _lumos_ or _wingardium leviosa_ proved too difficult to master, Hannah enlisted the services of the talented Hermione Granger to tutor her.

"Hermione is the brightest student in our year," said Hannah. "She'll have you caught up in no time."

And sure enough, though rather nitpicky, Hermione did live up to Hannah's promise. Before long Cassi was an expert in spellwork. She suspected that her long-lasting love for words was probably at the root of it. Potions, despite her status as a Hufflepuff, remained more difficult.

And herbology…well, she had to face it. Herbology was not her strong point.

"Umpgh!" she groaned, as she tried to uproot a particularly persistant Riffleroot. They were supposed to crossbreed Riffleroots and Mandrakes and Cassi, as usual, was at least half a step behind the rest of the class.

"Having trouble?" Neville was looking down at her rather worriedly.

"No," said Cassi in annoyance.

"Are you sure? It's going to bite you-"

"Ouch!" she yelped. The Riffleroot went back into its pot of rocks and sulked as Cassi sucked her finger.

Neville winced. "They do tend to do that. Here, let me help you. Plants seem to like me."

"Well, all right then," Cassi agreed, stepping back.

He pulled on his glove expertly, dug around in the soil, and drew out the long, newt-like Riffleroot. It flung itself madly around in Neville's hand, but Neville stroked it with one finger and it went limp.

Cassi stared at it. "How did you do that?"

"Oh-" he shrugged modestly. "I like plants."

"But they're so…"

"Cool?"

"I was going to say threatening."

"Well, they can be dangerous, but most of them are pretty beneficial. Take the mandrakes. In our second year they saved three people, a cat, and a ghost from being petrified for life."

"Petrified? How did they get petrified here at Hogwarts?"

"Chamber of Secrets. Somebody let the basilisk out."

"Basilisk?" Cassi's eyes widened. Here, at last, was something she was familiar with. A mythical beast. "They exist?"

"They're rare, but yes, they do. Don't worry, though. Harry Potter killed it."

Cassi glanced over at Harry, who was working with Hermione and Ron Weasley at the far end of the Greenhouse. "How does he manage to do all these things?"

Neville shook his head. "No one knows. Personally, I think he should be the Triwizard contestant from Hogwarts. He'd be sure to win."

"But he's in our year, right? He's too young to enter."

"Yes. Probably a good thing. The tournament is pretty dangerous."

"But if he defeated a Basilisk- _and_ you-know-who-"

"Well, maybe he'll find a way around it. I know Fred and George are planning to."

Cassi grinned. "Is it true that they faked their way out of sixteen classes last year?"

"Er, no. It was seventeen."

She laughed. "I thought they were going to be bullies at first…"

"Fred and George? No. They're a riot. I don't know how they manage it. I'd be much to scared to go roaming around the castle at night with Flitch and Snape on the prowl…"

Cassi shifted uneasily. It was well-known that the Gryffindors did not like Snape. The Hufflepuffs weren't fond of him, but he taught their favorite subject, so they were careful not to antagonize him. And Cassi, frankly, found him quite intriguing.

The teacher she did _not_ like was Alastar Moody. He was…well…he lived up to his name. Moody. And odd. And just plain creepy. She hated his moving eye and even more hated the fact that he wouldn't meet her gaze during class. Not that she wanted him to- but still, he was the one responsible for bringing her here. As some point he was going to have to explain why. The longer it took, the more uneasy she felt.

And, unfortunately, Defense Against the Dark Arts was directly after herbology. By some interesting twist of scheduling, they had two classes with the Gryffindors in a row, so she walked with Neville to the classroom. She didn't say much. He was intent on discussing the reasons why it was such an important breakthrough to crossbreed Mandrakes and Riffleroots, and she was more interested in catching Hannah's eye.

But Hannah, for some reason, seemed rather put out that Cassi was with Neville. She steadily ignored the two of them and made a point of sitting next to Tilly. So there was little choice but to take the chair that Neville pulled out for her and stare warily at Professor Moody as he entered the room.

Moody was even darker than usual today. And with practically no word of warning, he brought up the subject of unforgivable curses. Without flinching, he used an imperius curse on a spider. Cassi stared at it, stunned by the fact that one wizard could control another. Had Moody used- no. It was an unforgivable curse. If he had used it on her mother he'd be in Azkaban and not in her classroom. But…still…

Then there was the cruciatus curse. And for some reason, it made her feel very queer. It was as though the spider's jerking legs was setting off screams in her mind-

And then Hermione really did scream, calling her attention to the fact that Neville was nearly fainting next to her. She stood up. "I'll take him to Madam Pomfrey," she said.

Moody stared at her, his magical eye meeting hers for the first time since their meeting on her front steps. He nodded once. "Be quick about it."

_Intrigued yet? I hope so! I've written half of chapter three so far and I think it's even better than this one. Plus, there are more mentions of Cedric, Quidditch, and Spew, plus an interesting revealation from Alastor Moody... I'll be posting it when I finish it, but I'd appreciate getting some reviews first!_


	4. Chapter 3

_This was a fun chapter to write! Cedric and Professor Moody are such fun characters, and I love delving into the mystery behind Cassi's origins. It's not as simple as you might think from the story title! I can guarentee that there are some major plot twists ahead!_

_Meanwhile, Quidditch, S.P.E.W. and Cedric, as promised!_

_**Disclaimer- Harry Potter characters, settings and plots belong to J.K. Rowlings. I only own Cassi and my own plot additions.**_

Chapter Three

Since Moody hadn't ordered Cassi to return to DADA, she took the chance to escape from the rest of class. After making sure that Neville was safely in the infirmerary, she snuck out of the castle and began looking for an nice, isolated spot. It was a beautiful day and winter would be along far too soon, making it impossible to write out of doors. She wasn't going to waste this chance.

As she walked along the path at the front of the school, she saw the bright flags of the Quidditch pitch fluttering above. She hesitated for a moment. Due to the Triwizard tournament, the Quidditch season had been canceled. This meant that of all the places on the school grounds, it was most likely to be deserted. Delighted at the realization, she picked up her robes and scurried down the path towards the pitch. Even though the nearest bench was up several flights of stairs, and she would no doubt miss lunch, she didn't mind letting her stomach rumble if it meant that she got a chance to write.

Her story- the one about the unicorns- had been sadly neglected ever since her mother had called her down to the kitchen that fateful night. Since then Cassi had been so busy settling into the wizarding world that she hadn't found a spare moment for her writing.

Besides, having seen _real_ unicorns, she had somehow lost the urge to write about them. They hadn't lost their magicalness, but somehow she didn't think that anyone at Hogwarts would get the point. If she wanted to write something really interesting, she could write about televisions and microwaves and set a murder mystery in the Muggle world. But somehow that didn't seem very interesting either.

She pulled out her writing notebook and quill pen and drew the feather poiny softly across her cheek. She love writing with a quill pen. This was an ordinary one, but she hoped at some point to find a magical one would automatically correct her spelling mistakes. She had heard Fred and George Weasley talking about one, so she knew they must exist.

After a moment's thought, she bent over the book and began scribbling. It wasn't brilliant, but…

"Interesting place for homework."

"What?" She glanced up quickly, nearly dropping her quill. Cedric Diggory was hovering in front of her, his broom expertly mounted. "Oh. It's not homework."

He raised his eyebrows. "You write for fun, then?"

"Um…" she felt her face growing warm. "Yes, I do. I want to be an author someday."

"Really. And they put you in Hufflepuff?"

The corners of her mouth twitched. "I know. They say I should have been in Ravenclaw, but…"

"Don't worry," he said. "You belong with us. I can see it in your face."

Oh dear. This wasn't helping matters.

"Am I in your way?" she asked, noticing for the first time that the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team members were filing out onto the field.

"No, not at all. We're just doing a bit of practice to stay in shape. I just wondered why you were up here by yourself."

She shrugged. "It's a beautiful day and it's nice to get alone when I'm writing. I'm not sulking or anything."

"Good," he grinned. "Cassi, isn't it?"

"Yes."

He held out his hand. "I don't think we've properly met. Cedric Diggory."

"Yes, I know."

It was his turn to flush. "Yes, well…They do make rather a fuss over me, don't they? I'd rather they didn't."

"You don't like the attention?"

"Not really. It's mostly girls anyhow and- I don't really need that."

Because he had Cho already, of course.

"Hey Diggory!" one of the other players called to him. "Are we going to play or not?"

"Yes, I'm coming!" He shouted back. Then, to Cassi, "I hope _we're_ not disrupting _you_."

"No, of course not," she assured him. "I'd like to watch, actually. I've never seen a Quidditch game before."

"Never? You weren't able to make it to the World Cup this year?"

"No. I didn't find out that I was a wizard until August 31st."

"Really? Rotten luck, there. It was an amazing game. Viktor Krum- you've heard of him, haven't you?"

She shook her head.

"Krum is the Bulgarian seeker. One of the best Quidditch players in the world. Some of his moves were- well, he's phenomenal."

The team was calling to him again.

"Blast, I had better go. Do look Krum up though, won't you? It's worth knowing something about Quidditch, if you're going to be at Hogwarts."

"I will," she called after him, as he sped away to join his friends.

Despite the slight chill in the air, she felt deliciously warm. Cedric Diggory had talked to her! He had asked about what she was doing, and he had encouraged her to learn more about Quidditch! At the moment, there was certainly nothing she'd like better.

She put her book away and leaned forwards, watching the players on the pitch below. Cedric was clearly the best of them, zooming and twisting with such ease that she could hardly believe he was actually using a broomstick. It was as though he had been born to fly.

Hannah still was giving her the cold shoulder when she finally returned to the school. Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Cassi decided not to question her friend. But it was a bit lonely at supper sitting by herself. She didn't linger over the dessert, instead hurrying back to the common room through the candlelit halls.

"Cassi!"

She turned to see Hermione Granger chasing after her.

"Hello Hermione," she said. "What's the matter?"

"I've been looking for you all afternoon. I haven't given you a chance to join SPEW yet!"

"Er…SPEW?"

"Yes. Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. Our goal is working towards House Elf freedom, of course. Surely you've noticed how atrociously they're being treated."

Cassi stared at her. "Hermione, I don't even know what a House Elf is."

"Oh. Of course not. They're so downtrodden that no one ever sees them at school. Well, they're basically slaves to wizards. They have to punish themselves if they disobey and it's simply terrible!"

"It sounds…unpleasant."

"It is. Very. So, two knuts?"

"For what?"

"For joining SPEW. You get one of these-" she pulled a small badge out of her bag, "And you can come to meetings, if you'd like."

It wasn't like she could say no to Hermione, not after all she had done. Cassi dug the knuts out of her bag and pinned the badge onto her robe. Then, she got an idea. "Hermione-"

"Yes?"

"Could you teach me to fly?"

"What?" Hermione looked slightly green.

"To fly. You know, on a broom. You've been such a good teacher in everything else."

She shook her head empathetically. "No, I can't. Brooms- brooms aren't my strongest subject."

From Hermione, that was like saying that she only got "Exceeds Expectations" in an exam instead of "Outstanding."

"That's okay," Cassi said. "I don't need an expert. Just someone to get me on a broom."

"No, you _really_ don't want me to teach you. Why don't you ask one of your house Quidditch players?"

A brief image of walking up to Cedric and asking for flying lessons flew through Cassi's mind. But she quickly dismissed it. Cedric was a seventh year and a prefect and would never have the time or wish to teach _her_.

"I don't think they'd have the time. They're all older and studying for O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S."

Hermione frowned. "Well…I suppose we could ask Harry. He's quite good at flying."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes. He'd probably do it if I asked him. Have you met him yet?"

Cassi shook her head. She had been rather awe-stricken by the famous Harry Potter, and, apart from Neville and occasionally Hermione, she didn't even really talk to his friends.

"All right, well, come on then," said Hermione. She grabbed Cassi by the robe and began dragging her towards a stairway.

"Where are we going?"

"Gryffindor Common room, of course. I'll have to leave you down the hall, but I can bring Harry out."

"Are you sure that-"

Not looking where they were going, the two girls bumped into a large figure that had appeared rather suddenly out of the shadowy corridor. They both let out startled gasps as the wild moving eye of Professor Moody stared down at them.

"Granger, is it?" he growled. "And Young? What are you doing in the Gryffindor wing?"

Cassi quivered. "We- we were going to talk to Harry Potter, sir."

"Harry Potter?" Moody snapped. "What do you want with Harry Potter?"

"He's my friend," said Hermione, drawing herself up. "And we were going to ask him to give Cassi flying lessons."

He looked curiously at Cassi. "Flying lessons, eh? From Potter?"

"Yes, he's the best in our year," said Hermione.

"Gryffindor seeker, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Moody was still staring at Cassi. "Well, then go ask him, Granger. But Young, I'd like to speak to you."

"With- with me?" Cassi whispered. She'd much rather sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room behind Hermione than face a lecture from Moody. But she hardly had any choice. "Yes, sir."

Hermione looked puzzled, but seeing that Cassi was ready to follow the Professor, she gave a half-hearted smile and ran up the rest of the stairs.

"This way," said Moody gruffly. He turned and stalked down the corridor.

Cassi had to hurry to keep up with him. Despite his bad leg, he was no force to be trifled with, and walked a great deal faster than many of the students.

They stopped at the door of the DADA classroom, which Moody unlocked with a rather large key. He ushered her in, then led her to the room beyond which served as his office.

Despite her fear, Cassi couldn't help being interested in the many objects littering the room. She guessed that most of them had something to do with Moody's job as an Auror- she recognized a sneakascope, for instance. And there was a rather curious mirror on the wall. It didn't reflect the room, but rather some shadowy figures moving beyond. Although- it was odd. For a moment Cassi could see her own face quite plainly in it. Then, it vanished.

"Now," said Moody, drawing out a stool. "Take a seat."

She perched on it rather hesitantly.

"Something to drink?"

She shook her head.

"Good girl. I myself never drink anything that I haven't poured out with my own hands." As if to illustrate his point, he pulled out a hip flask and gulped down a large portion of the contents. Then, recapping it, he turned back to Cassi. "Now, you probably have a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Well…"

"Go ahead. Ask them. It's the least you're entitled to after being sent away like that."

Cassi blinked. Moody sounded almost- sympathetic? "Anything?"

"Yes. I might not choose to answer it now- but ask anyhow."

"Well-" she took a deep breath. "If I'm a wizard like everyone else here, why wasn't I sent a letter when I was eleven?"

Moody nodded. "Thought you might ask that. There's no reason to panic. It happens every now and then that- for whatever reason- a young wizard is placed under a concealing charm that prevents their existence being known. You've heard of the Fidelius Charm?"

"Hermione mentioned it. Only the secret keeper knows of the object or place's existence, correct?"

"That is correct."

"But how could that be applied to me? I certainly haven't been a secret."

"You, Cassiopeia Young, have not been a secret. However, your name is not Cassiopeia Young. The Fidelius Charm was placed upon your real name, your wizarding existence, in which case, it is to that name your letter would have been sent and thus, lost."

She stared at him. "My name isn't Cassiopeia?"

"Oh no, your name is Cassiopeia. But it isn't Young."

"But- my parents-"

"Are not your parents. You are the natural born daughter of a long line of pureblooded wizards."

Cassi felt the room tilting slightly around her. One of her hands reached out and clutched the edge of Moody's desk for support. "I'm…adopted?"

Apparently Moody took it as a rhetorical question, because he merely gestured towards the previously offered glass. "Are you sure you wouldn't take a drink?"

She shook her head mutely. She hardly knew what to think. She ought to have known- even Hannah had guessed. But her parents had always treated her like one of their own. They had loved her and raised her and given her the same care and education that they had given the rest of their children. Apart from her different coloring, she had never had the slightest reason to feel herself anything but one of the others.

And now, in one moment, her entire world had turned upside down. She had thought that discovering she was a wizard was strange…but it was nothing compared to this!

"But why…why did they never mention…" She looked at Moody. "They were under a curse, weren't they? That's why they let me go so quickly when you came."

He nodded. "Smart girl."

Her voice caught. "Do they- do they even remember me now?"

Moody looked at her sharply, then began tapping the desk with his hard knuckles. "There's more at stake here than one family. You were hidden to protect your life. Even now the school records you under your Muggle name to protect your identity. We can't risk that for your personal happiness."

"But why am I so important?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly there was a pop and a green head appeared in the fireplace. It was Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff. Cassi jumped.

"Floo network," grunted Moody.

"There you are, Cassi!" said Sprout. "Granger and Potter are looking for you. You are to meet them on the second level near the painting of the Vanishing Waterfall."

"Yes, Professor," Cassi stammered.

Sprout vanished.

"Hmm," said Moody. "Potter, eh?"

"Yes. But Professor- what about-"

"Questions later. I have work to do now." He rose and began shuffling papers on his desk.

"But my parents! My real parents-"

He spun around on her. "Are not to be mentioned! These are dark and dangerous times, Cassi! You must say nothing of this conversation to anyone- not even Dumbledore! Now-" He shuffled to the door and yanked it open. "Good night."

Cassi stood up shakily, still looking hopefully at the professor's gnarled face. But the rough features remained stony, and she knew that she had gotten all the information possible out of him. "Good night," she whispered.

He slammed the door behind her, leaving her alone in the dark hallway. And alone she certainly felt. Even that day in King's Cross she hadn't felt so deserted.

Because then, at least, she had a family, even if they had left her in a hurry. She had an identity and a name.

Now she didn't even know the names of her real parents- much less, her own.

All she had was Cassiopeia, the name that tied her to the dreaded house of Slytherin and the mysterious family of Black.

_Stay tuned...Nocturnal adventures coming next!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- Harry Potter characters, plots and settings belong to J.K. Rowlings. Only Cassi and my own plot twists are mine.**_

Chapter Four

"Cassi!" It was Hermione, waving at her. She blinked, having forgotten for a moment why she had been called away. It was on her lips to tell Hermione the whole story- she, at least, would know where to start looking for answers. But then Cassie remembered Moody's warning. She had been hidden for her own safety. She could tell no one the truth. Not Hannah, and certainly not Hermione.

"Cassi!" said Hermione again. "What took you so long? What did Moody want?"

She shrugged. "Nothing in particular. What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter. We were just trying to find you. Did you get Professor Sprout's message?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you come to the painting? We've been waiting for at least a half an hour!"

Cassi glanced up. Next to Hermione was Harry, looking slightly confused, and Ron Weasley looking somewhat disgruntled. "I'm sorry," she said. "I had- well, other things on my mind."

Hermione sighed. "Well, you wanted to learn how to fly and Harry is going to teach you. Now- I really have to go write my paper for Potions. Snape wants three pages by tomorrow morning. Ron, Harry, you'd better not stay out too late. I'm _not_ letting you copy the whole thing."

"Yeah, right," muttered Ron. "Remind me again- _why_ are we teaching a Hufflepuff how to fly?"

"Don't be silly, Ron. She says there's no one else to teach her."

"What about Cedric Diggory? He's ten times better than me."

"Well, _you're_ not going to be teaching her! Harry is."

Harry coughed. "Technically, Cedric won the last match we played together."

"Nonsense. We all know that was a mistake. Now stop arguing and do it! Or I won't let you copy my paper at all!"

"All right all right!" said Ron. "Come on Harry, let's get this over with."

"Right," Harry nodded. He looked rather apologetically at Cassi. "Do you need to get your broom?"

She felt her face growing warm. "I don't have one."

"You don't have a broom?" groaned Ron.

"Don't worry," said Harry. "You can borrow Ron's for the first lesson."

Ron let out another groan.

"I don't have to," said Cassi. "If you'd rather not."

"No, no, it's all right," Ron said with a worried look at Hermione's retreating figure. "I'll be ground support. Now let's get this over with before Filch catches us."

"Right," Harry agreed. "Follow us, Cassi."

The two boys began descending the nearest staircase. Quickly, Cassi gathered her robes in one hand and scurried after them. It was late already- she had no idea how they were going to escape detection at this time of night. The moon was nearly out. She hardly needed even _more_ trouble today.

As they reached the first floor, Harry dug into his backpack and pulled out a shimmering cloak. "Here," he said, draping one side over Ron. Immediately, Ron vanished. Harry held the other side open for Cassi. "Well come on!"

"What is it?" she whispered, staring horrified at the place where Ron had disappeared.

"Invisibility Cloak," said Ron. "From Harry's dad. Makes this sort of thing easy."

Harry pulled the hood over his head and he also vanished. Mystified, yet intrigued, Cassi groped her way forwards until she found the opening. She ducked under it and immediately she could see the boys again. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"North courtyard," answered Harry. "It's nearest to the lake, where we can fly undetected."

"Why are we doing this tonight? Couldn't we wait until morning?"

"It was Hermione's idea, actually," said Harry. "She didn't think you'd want to draw more attention to yourself."

"Besides," added Ron. "Didn't you hear? Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang arrive tomorrow. Then the tournament will start and who knows what will happen?"

"Shh!" hissed Harry. "It's Filch!"

The trio froze as the old caretaker's shadow moved across the wall in front of them. Slowly, holding a flickering candle above him, Filch moved down the hall. Behind him, like a silent stalker, was his cat, Mrs. Norris. As she passed the hidden watchers, she turned and stared at them with her great yellow eyes. Cassi was almost certain that the cat could see them.

When Filch was gone Ron let out an audible sigh. "Did you see that cat?"

"Yes," said Cassi. "But I think the question really is- did she see us? Can anything see through this cloak?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Sometimes I half-think Dumbledore can."

They slipped through one of the small side doors out onto the school grounds. The North Courtyard was in deep shadow, and Cassi found herself slightly intimidated.

Then Harry slipped off the cloak. "All right, Ron, how did Hermione say to do it?"

Ron pulled two small twigs out of his pocket. "Well, she put a reducto charm on them so…"

"Oh! I know this!" exclaimed Cassi. She slipped out her wand and flicked it deftly at the twigs. "_Engorgio!_"

Immediately the twigs expanded into full-sized brooms- one of them Harry's well-known Firebolt. Ron stared at them wide-eyed. "Bloody hell! How did you do that? You've been here less than a month!"

She shrugged modestly. "I like charms."

"Well, if you catch on to flying half as quickly, you'll have no trouble at all," said Harry. He took his Firebolt from Ron and tossed the other broom to Cassi. "Now, you mount it like this…"

From the moment Cassi touched the broom she knew this was something she was going to love. The wooden handle felt natural to her- perhaps from so many years of sweeping the kitchen floor. And the second she kicked off the ground she knew that she was born to fly.

She swooped up immediately, following Harry's gentle lead across the courtyard. They were only yards from the ground but by the second pass they were already a good fifty feet up.

"You're doing good!" He called to Cassi. "Ready to try some turns?"

She nodded eagerly. "Let's go!"

He leaned forwards towards the front of his broom, picking up speed. As he neared the wall, he twisted, rounding the curve and coming to a hover over the battlements. Cassi followed him easily. They were high enough now that the moon illuminated their path clearly. Harry moved out towards the lake, but Cassi shot ahead of him, moving into the wind and swooping down near the waves.

It was amazing! Her cloak trailed out behind her like a wisp of smoke and the wind played with her hair. She loved flying! It was exhilarating- like the moments when she realized where the plot of her book was going to go, or when she raced her brothers in the park-

Her brothers. She pulled her broom to a stop. She had nearly forgotten Moody's revelation. How could she be so happy flying when a half-hour before her world had come crashing around her shoulders?

Harry pulled in besides her. "You all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just remembered something, that's all."

"You're doing well. A bit of practice and you could probably play Quidditch."

"Really?" her face brightened slightly.

"Yes. We're not playing this year, obviously, but I hear the Hufflepuffs are still practicing. You could probably ask Cedric about training with them."

She felt her cheeks grow warm. "Oh…well…"

"Have you had enough for one night? Because Ron and I really should get back to our papers."

"Of course."

They flew the brooms back into the courtyard. Ron was staring at them, his face slightly shocked. "Are you sure you've never flown before?"

Cassi didn't answer. What was there to say? Ron had only reminded her, once again, that she was a newcomer. A newcomer who knew practically nothing. She handed over the broom. "Thanks for letting me use it. I'll try to get my own before next time."

"Er-" Harry looked a bit embarrassed. "I don't know if there will be a next time. With the tournament and everything…"

"Oh yes, right," she said hastily. "I didn't mean- yes. I'm fine."

"Yes, you are," he agreed. "Really, a natural. You just need a decent broom."

He pulled the Invisibility cloak back out and the three of them scrambled under it (after reducting the brooms once more, of course). "Now," said Harry, as they made their way back to their starting point. "We can't take you back to your common room, because we don't know where it is. But we can make sure the way is clear." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old parchment. Carefully he unfolded it and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Immediately rivers of ink began to run from the point where his wand had touched the paper. They sprawled out to form a perfect map of Hogwarts covered with tiny black dots. Above it were the words:

**Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present**

**The Marauder's Map.**

"We are here-" said Harry, tapping one of the corners of the hall. "Now search the hallways leading to your common room and see if they're clear."

Delighted and astonished, Cassi bent over the map. She saw (to her great amazement) that each of the tiny black dots was identified with a name. Their own were covered by Harry's finger, but she could clearly see Nearly Headless Nick (who was hovering at the far end of the hall) indicated in small, swirling letters. From there she visually traced the path to the common room, seeing to her relief that the only potential threat was Professor Sprout, moving from the common room to her office. She'd just have to check before rounding corners to avoid her.

"Done?" asked Harry.

She nodded.

"Good." He tapped the map again. "Mischief managed."

Immediately the ink disappeared.

"What are you waiting for?" hissed Ron. "Hurry!"

"Oh!" Cassi jumped. She had been staring awestruck at the marvelous parchment. "Sorry. Thank you both so much!"

"No problem!" said Harry with a smile. "Hermione wouldn't have let us off easy if we didn't!"

She managed a grin before hurrying off down the hallway. What fun! No matter how doubtful she might be about her family's past, she couldn't deny that there was a deep satisfaction to be sneaking around the school after hours, under an invisibility cloak, with one of the most famous boys in the Wizarding world. Not that she had a crush on Harry, or anything. He was perfectly nice and good looking, but her fancy had already been taken.

Of course, she had no hope whatsoever with Cedric Diggory. He was three years older, the hero of Hufflepuff house, and one of the handsomest boys in the school. She, Cassi, was a newcomer of, it seemed, questionable heritage. No Hufflepuff would want to ally themselves with the daughter of- of…

Could she really be related to the Blacks? Hannah had said that many of them were Death Eaters. But if that were so, why would Moody want to protect her? He was an Auror, devoted to weeding hunting down Death Eaters. Wouldn't he rather take her into Azkaban?

Or was he protecting her from the _other_ side? His side? It was known that the Ministry of Magic was on edge these days, what with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's mark appearing in the sky over the Quidditch World Cup. None of the girls had managed to stop talking about it. Everyone had been terrified, and, according to Hannah, there was even more avoidance of anyone (such as Malfoy) who were connected to those with…questionable loyalties.

She sighed as she arrived at the portrait covering the entrance to the common room. The smell of…something…was drifting from the center of it. Frowning, she sniffed it. "Lime pudding?" she whispered. "Made with sour milk?"

She must have been right, for the frame creaked open. Weird test, but then, when all it had to work with was smell, you couldn't blame it. She had heard that the Ravenclaw common room also asked a question as the password, but their guardian could actually talk. Hufflepuff's could only create aromas.

"Figures," Hannah had said, when going into more detail about it. "It doesn't exactly help our reputation. The Slytherins especially are rather nasty about it."

Cassi groaned as she stepped into the dark room. There was something else she had forgotten. Was Hannah still mad at her? There was no way she'd be awake at this late hour, which meant that if she didn't get up early enough to catch her friend before breakfast, they could very well go another day without speaking.

She stumbled over a book in the dark and grunted. Did they always let the fire burn out? Most impractical. "_Lumos_," she muttered, flicking her wand.

"Hold it right there!" came a stern voice. Another light flickered in one of the tunnels and a tall dark figure entered the room. "I thought I heard someone prowling around. If that's you, Benjamin, I'm going to-" He stopped short when he saw Cassi.

"Cedric?" she gasped. She had never felt so mortified in her life. Of all the people to catch her sneaking in late!

He blinked. "Cassi? What are you doing up?"

"I…"

"Not writing again, were you? Couldn't you do that in your room?"

She shook her head. "No. I was…well, I was flying."

"Flying! At this time of night? Alone?"

"No, I wasn't alone. I had two-" She stopped quickly. It suddenly occurred to her that she would be doing Harry and Ron a rotten turn if she was to name them. Cedric _was_ a prefect after all. "I wasn't alone."

"Who was with you? Were they from Hufflepuff?"

She shook her head. "Please don't make me tell. They were being kind to me and I- I don't want them to get in trouble."

The stern look slowly left his face. "Well, I don't blame you for that. And if they're not in Hufflepuff I suppose I can let it pass. But why on earth were you practicing at this time of night?"

"I don't know," she said miserably. "We thought that- well, it might attract less attention."

"More, I should think, if you got caught."

Cassi glanced at him worriedly. "Are you going to turn me in?"

"Answer me this. Why didn't you want to attract attention?"

She shrugged. "Because I'm new. And…different."

"Ah…" He nodded slowly. "I see. Well. I'm the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. If anyone should be teaching you, it's me."

"But you're busy!"

"Never too busy to practice flying. You saw me today, didn't you?"

"But what about the tournament?"

He grinned. "It hasn't started yet. And who knows if I'll get picked? Now get to bed. It wouldn't do well to wake up one of the other prefects. They're not all as understanding as me. We'll talk about flying lessons later."

She returned his grin shyly. "Thank you."

"No problem. And no more sneaking out at night!"

"Yes sir," she said, matching his teasing tone. Than, completely mortified by her boldness, she turned and hurried down her own tunnel. Bursting into her room, she flung herself under her covers and hid her embarrassed smile in her pillow.

_So what do you think so far? Is it making sense? Am I holding your interest? Are there any minor mistakes that you think I should correct? Please let me know! Until next time, as always...stay tuned!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters and Plots belong to J.K. Rowlings. Cassi belongs to me**_.

Chapter Five

Sure enough, after her late night adventure, Cassi slept in too late to catch Hannah before breakfast. However, she saw Ginny Weasley sitting unaccompanied at the Gryffindor table and rather hesitantly moved to join her.

"Oh! Cassi!" Ginny looked up with a smile, brushing her bright red hair out of her face. "Good morning!"

"Is it all right if I sit here?"

Ginny glanced around. "Well, no one's watching. I don't think they'll expel you for sitting at the wrong table."

"Good," said Cassi with a sigh of relief. She plopped her books down on the bench and dug into the waiting pile of toast and ham.

"So, Ron said you went flying last night."

"He did?"

"Yes. I'm rather envious. The boys never let me fly with them."

"Well, don't let it bother you. Hermione made them."

"_Oh!_" There was a knowing look in Ginny's eye. "Well, _that_ explains it!"

Something croaked over their heads and they turned to see Neville with Trevor the Toad in his hands. "Er-" he said awkwardly. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," said Ginny. "But Trevor has to go in his box."

"Ohh good!" said Neville, emitting a sigh of relief. Ginny stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he wondered.

"You two!" she chortled. "Cassi did the _exact_ same thing!"

Cassi smiled. "I did, didn't I? We must be the group of rejects."

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that," said Ginny, still giggling. "She might start a new group. S.P.R.W."

"Society for the Promotion of Reject Welfare? Wouldn't she name us something other than rejects?"

Neville looked at them rather curiously. "I thought S.P.E.W. was a good idea. A little odd, but I always did feel sorry for my grandmother's house elf."

Ginny stopped giggling. "Yes, that's true. Although Ron doesn't think Hermione is going to manage much with it…not that Ron is the world's best authority on what Hermione can or cannot do."

Suddenly a commotion near the doorway attracted their attention. Immediately the surrounding students began rising and moving en masse towards the entrance.

"Where are they going?" asked Neville, who had just started his toast.

Cassi craned her ear towards the door, listening to what the others were saying. "I think the Beaubaxton students have arrived!"

"You're right!" said Ginny, leaping up onto the bench and peering over the crowd. "I see their headmistress. She's nearly as tall as Hagrid!"

"That's not possible!"

"Look!"

Cassi mounted the bench besides Ginny, and Neville scrambled up after them. Sure enough, a simply enormous woman was leading a line of proper-faced blue-clad students down the hallway. Several of the Beaubaxton girls seemed to be emitting a silvery glow, and the boys nearest to them were staring with slightly vacant expressions.

Ginny looked a bit annoyed. "They must be part Veela," she muttered.

"Ve-Veela?" stuttered Neville.

"Oh not you too!" she groaned.

It didn't take much guessing to figure out what a Veela's powers were. Cassi rolled her eyes. "Come on, Neville. I think we're supposed to follow them."

But before they could make any headway through the crowd, a new group of shouts joined the noise.

"It's Durmstrang!" shouted Fred Weasley, who had appeared somewhere to their left.

"It's Krum!" added George.

"Krum?" gasped Cassi. "Viktor Krum, the Quidditch player?"

Ginny too, was wide-eyed. "It is him! I saw him at the World Cup!"

"Isn't he too old to be a student?"

"Apparently not!"

Cassi could still hear the Weasley twins, who were now apparently taking bets that Krum would be the Durmstrang champion. After managing to catch a glimpse of the famous young man herself, she couldn't imagine that anyone would actually take them up on it.

That night, the whole school, as well as the visitors, were assembled together in the Great Hall. Dumbledore (appearing for the first time since the opening of school) rose and issued a welcome to the newcomers. Then he revealed a large goblet emitting blue flames. There was a ripple of surprised excitement among the students as they realized that this would be the method for picking the school contestants. The excitement was less, however, when the headmaster added that he would be drawing an age ring around the cup, preventing those less than 17 years of age from entering. Fred and George Weasley, however, looked delighted. Cassi was to far away to hear exactly why. But then, who ever know what was going on in their minds?

Cedric was being wildly cheered. Several girls had produced parchment and quills, and after many slaps on the back from the boys, he scribbled down his name and carried it up to the goblet.

Cassi found herself watching him with some nervousness. She was proud of him, of course. Delighted that Hufflepuff should have such a brilliant contestant. But still, she was worried. According to the stories, previous competitions had been dangerous enough to result in the death of a handful of contestants. More than a handful, in fact. While Cedric was certainly one of the best the school had to offer, that was still no guarantee of his safety.

And no one seemed to realize this. Not even Cho Chang, who was watching Cedric with a shy smile on her face. Cassi sighed rather irritably. No one seemed to know whether Cho and Cedric were actually "going out" or not, but they definitely liked each other. And no wonder. Cho was smart, and pretty, and only a year younger than Cedric. It was a perfect match.

Feeling rather depressed, Cassi let her mind drift from the clamor in front of her to the mystery lurking at the back of her mind. Professor Moody had been steadily avoiding her all day. Of course, there hadn't been any DADA class, but she had watched him during dinner and not once had he glanced her way. However, he _did_ seem to be keeping a rather close eye on Harry Potter. That wasn't surprising, of course. If there really was danger, Harry was a more likely target than anyone else. Who else had ever before defied the Dark Lord and lived?

Perhaps Cassi was overthinking this. Moody obviously had a reason for bringing her to school now. In due time he would surely answer all her questions- wouldn't he? He knew the answers. It was clear that either he was her secret keeper- or he had killed the secret keeper.

That was the only thing that made Cassi uneasy. Though every core of her being revolted against it, she couldn't shake off the nagging thought that her parents were somehow connected to the Death Eaters. It would make sense for her mother- her real mother- to have been her original secret keeper. Therefore either Moody was a friend of her mother's- or he had killed her. Could she really trust a man who had killed her mother?

But what if her mother was connected to the Death Eaters? Who then did she owe her loyalty to?

There was a sigh and Hannah sank down next to her.

"Hannah?" she looked up in surprise. "I thought you were upset with me."

"Oh a little. But I missed having my best friend around."

"What was the matter?"

Hannah's cheeks went pink. "You won't tell?"

"Of course not."

"And you won't laugh?"

"If I do I shall sincerely apologize for it."

"Cassi!"

"I won't laugh! What do you take me for?"

"All right!" Hannah tilted her head towards Cassi's. "I- fancy- Neville Longbottom."

"You WHA-"

"SHHH!" Hannah quickly clamped her hand over Cassi's mouth. "Keep it down, will you? We're in a public place!"

Cassi was trying not to laugh. Neville was all right, but he wasn't the sort of boy that she could imagine anyone _fancying_. "You've got to be joking. _Neville Longbottom?_"

"I thought you _might_ understand. He's your friend, after all."

"He's a lovely friend. But still- fancying him? And you were- you were jealous of me, weren't you?"

"Yes. I was a bit of an ass. But you can understand that, can't you? I mean…I thought he might like you. The two of you seem to get along pretty well."

Cassi cast a rather horrified glance at Neville. He was laughing at the Weasley twins- apparently their scheme to penetrate the age ring had backfired and they were sporting bushy white beards. At any other time she would have laughed as well.

"No," she told Hannah firmly. "I do _not_ fancy Neville, and he does _not_ fancy me. Don't be silly!"

"Good then," said Hannah. She looked considerably relieved.

The room had quieted. Viktor Krum was approaching the goblet.

"Who do you think would be most likely to win?" Hannah whispered, watching the Quidditch champion drop his paper into the blue flames.

Cassi didn't answer, but her eyes were fixed on Cedric.

Restored to Hannah's good graces, it was nearly impossible not to tell her friend about Moody's revelation. It seemed hard to believe that Hannah's knowing would present any real danger, and yet at this point she had no reason to risk it. Still, it seemed that she should do a bit of research into the Black family. At any rate, it was worth seeing if there was any truth to the allegation that stellar names among wizards were cursed to remain within the Black family.

So, with that in mind, the next day after classes she headed down to the library. Hermione, of course, was already there, and rather than speak to the intimidating librarian, Madam Pince, she decided to ask her friend for assistance.

"Hello, Hermione," she whispered.

Hermione looked up, a bit surprised. "Cassi! What are you doing here?"

"Research. Where can I find books on wizarding families?"

"They're all over in the history section. Two rows down and one over. Who are you looking for in particular?"

Cassi ignored this. "And what about curses? How can I find out curses that we know to be in effect right now?"

Her friend thought for a moment. Then, setting down her own reading material, she crossed over to a shelf and pulled down a thick tome. "Outside of the official Ministry of Magic records, this is probably your best option." She looked at Cassi curiously. "What exactly are you doing, Cass?"

"Research," Cassi repeated.

Hermione shrugged. "All right. If you need more help, let me know."

Her attention already on the book, Cassi merely nodded. Squeezing between two Ravenclaws, she left Hermione's aisle and sought a deserted corner. There was an old armchair near a window that looked promising, and she curled up comfortably in its worn seat.

The book was more interesting than she expected. Someone, obviously, had gone through a great deal of work to track down rumors and suspicions. Apparently, nearly every family had some sort of curse or spell placed on it. The Weasleys, for instance, owed their red hair to more than genetics.

But the book was a mess. Supposedly the entries were arranged in chronological order according to when the curses were supposedly cast, but there was no way for Cassi to know when the Black curse could have originated. It seemed that the only way to find it would be to read her way through all 768 pages. Now _that_ was going to be an easy task! She groaned.

"What's the matter?"

She jumped slightly and looked up to see Neville looking down at her.

"Um, nothing. I'm just having trouble finding something in here."

Neville's face lit up. "I know how to do that!"

"You do?"

"Yes! Professor Moody showed me how when he gave me this book- " He pointed to a herbology book in his hand. "All you do is tap the cover like this-" he did so with his wand "and say _occulus mimbletonia_." His book immediately flipped open and the pages flew by, stopping at a beautiful painting of an oddly distorted fungus.

"_Occulus mimbletonia?_"

"Well, you would change mimbletonia to whatever you were looking for."

"What if it's mentioned more than once in the book?"

"Well, the charm leads it to the first occurrence. You say it again to go to the next one."

"Huh," Cassi smiled and shook her head. "Thanks Neville! I don't think even Hermione knows this one."

Neville looked even more pleased. "Moody isn't half bad. He felt sorry for- well- class the other day."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was a bit scared of him at first, but I'm not now."

Cassi narrowed her eyes as she looked at Neville. "Er, if you don't mind me asking, why did you get so upset in class?"

His face froze. "That's…"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "You don't have to tell me."

He shook his head slowly. "No. I just- I just haven't told anyone before. I'm afraid that they'd- well, you wouldn't. But you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not, Neville."

He leaned awkwardly against the window frame. "You know how I live with my grandmother?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not an orphan. My parents are alive but- they're in St. Mungos."

Cassi gasped. "Oh! How long have they been there?"

"Since I was a baby."

"Ohhh…"

Neville took a deep breath. "When You-Know-Who was destroyed, four death eaters tortured my parents for information. They used the Cruciatus Curse. My parents- never recovered."

"Oh Neville…I'm so sorry…"

"It's all right," he said, a bit fiercely, though not in a completely convincing manner. "They're heroes. It's just…"

A bell rang. It was time for dinner.

"Thanks for telling me, Neville," said Cassi, placing her hand on his arm. "I understand now."

He nodded. "And you won't tell anyone?"

"No, I won't."

"Let's go eat then."

Cassi tucked the book of rumored curses under her arm. She'd have to continue her investigation later. For now- it was time to discover the contestants for the Triwizard Tournament.

_It would be great to get some reviews before I post the next chapter! I know I have readers, because you're adding this to your alerts, which is great! But I'd like to know if I'm meeting expectations, etc, so far! Is there anything I could do better?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Short, but I felt a brief change of scenery was a good idea! Bellatrix is always awesome to write, anyhow!_

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter plots or characters. J.K. Rowlings does._**

Chapter Six

The room was dark.

Not that Bellatrix had ever minded darkness- indeed, she craved it. Yearned for it like she had never yearned for anything else.

But this darkness was different. Rather than giving her life it drained her, stole away every ounce of determination within her. She knew why.

Dementors.

She had always pleaded with Him to use them. The Ministry of Magic didn't realize what dangerous creatures they employed to patrol Azkaban. Such power, the power of despair, would make her master nearly invincible. But He had always silenced her. There was not one Death Eater who would dare to lead a battalion of Dementors. And without a head, the Dementors could too easily rebel. And Rebellion…before He was established, could be fatal.

It was an obsession with her now. The only thing that kept her alive. She _must_ master this weakness! She must resist them! How He would thank her then!

She couldn't give in. If she gave in she would loose control and do something- foolish. More than one prisoner had mastered the skill of a self-inflicted killing curse rather than succumb to the torments of the Dementor's despair. Or worse- the Kiss.

That was the only thing that haunted her. If somehow her master returned to his natural form- began a war before she had escaped- they might deem it best to finish off the Death Eaters still in Azkaban. To be killed before she had been of use to Him! How could she bear such a fate? Such a waste!

They sensed her despair. In the corridor outside her cell she felt two, than three faceless guards hovering. All of their energy was focused on her.

She gasped and shuddered. It grew both harder and yet simpler every time. She must think of Him. Surely, someday, He would be found. Bartholomew had escaped- she had heard the whispers in the adjacent cell. He would find the child and determine how to reverse the curse. Barty had never been exceptional as a Death Eater- but he was loyal. Not, perhaps, as devoted as herself, but still formidable. He would search the end of the earth to find Him- and then they would determine how to find the child and bring Him back to his fearsomely powerful state.

And then she would be free! And her only regret would be that she had not brought him back herself.

No, she must remember. Small. Insignificant. Yet it could be incredibly important. It could have concealed their secret all these years. It had been risky- perhaps it still was- but no risk was too great to take for Him.

None.

_Chapter Seven is in the works! This week has been quite busy for me, and will likely be so for the next few days, but I hope to get a few more chapters up asap!_


	8. Chapter 7

_And now things should start moving a bit faster! My thanks to those of you who are sticking with me so far- I hope I am continuing to hold your interest! Let me know if there is anything in particular that you'd like to see in the next few chapters!_

**DISCLAIMER- HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS AND PLOTS ARE THE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLINGS, NOT ME.**

Chapter Seven

Half a dozen third years looked rather dejected. Somehow Fred and George had managed to convince them that there was not a chance in the world of Krum's name being chosen, and they had all laid down bets against them. Fred and George were now three Galleons richer and if Hermione had been a prefect they would have been in great trouble.

"Fleur Delacour," said Dumbledore, reading off the second name.

All the boys immediately turned to watch Fleur make her way up to the head table.

"Veela," scoffed Hannah. "Is there any male in this room not watching her?"

Well, Cedric wasn't. Cassi knew because- apart from Hermione's outburst she had kept her eyes glued to the Hufflepuff favorite. She knew him well enough to see that, despite his calm demeanor, he was actually quite anxious. His hand was clenching his goblet too hard- his knuckles were white.

Hannah suddenly grabbed Cassi's arm. "Here it is!" she whispered. "Hogwarts!"

A blue flame whooshed up from the Cup for the third time, and the final paper drifted out to be caught by Dumbledore. The headmaster turned it over and carefully read off the name. "Cedric Diggory."

Cassi let out a small shriek as the rest of the Hufflepuff table burst into cheers. Cedric rose, a slight flush on his face. He looked pleased, but was trying not to show it.

"I knew it!" said Hannah. "Of course, Neville isn't old enough, but-"

With a roll of her eyes, Cassi shook her head at her friend and joined the rest of the Hufflepuffs in wild applause. Cedric had reached the front of the room, and Dumbledore sent the three contestants on through a side door.

"Great," said a fifth year from across the table. "Now I suppose we can actually eat?"

Suddenly, a hush fell over the room. Cassi jerked her head up in time to see the blue flames rising from the Cup once more. A fourth paper rose up, to be snatched almost angrily by Dumbledore.

Angrily- or fearfully?

The headmaster looked down at the tiny piece, squinted, and murmured something that Cassi could not hear. Then, raising his voice, he looked directly at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter?"

All eyes immediately swiveled to stare at Harry's astonished face. The boy didn't move.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore repeated, his voice the sharpest Cassi had ever heard from him.

Slowly, as though in a trance, Harry rose and made his way up the aisle. A rumble of rebellious whispers followed him.

Hannah turned to Cassi. "He's only fourteen! How could his name get in there?"

Cassi was frowning. "He couldn't have crossed the age line. Even Fred and George couldn't trick that."

"But- Harry Potter you know- he's supposed to be quite powerful."

"Yes," said the fifth year from across the table. "After all, he was the one who defeated you-know-who…"

"Don't be silly," said Cassi. Something was nagging at her mind, but she couldn't quite place it. "Didn't you see his face? Harry was just as surprised as the rest of us."

"Of course. The Hogwart's champion had already been chosen."

Cassi shook her head. "He was clapping along with everyone else, wasn't he?" She glanced over at Hannah, her eyebrows raised. Hannah had been watching Neville, who was never very far from Harry.

Hannah nodded. "Yes, I remember he was clapping even harder than Neville…"

"So he can't have been expecting his name to come out at all. You saw how the other contestants looked a bit glummer than the rest of us- even though they were all good sports."

"How did his name get in the cup, then?"

"Someone other than Harry must have put it in."

"You mean-"

"Yes. An adult."

"But who? Why would they want Harry to be in the tournament?"

Cassi closed her eyes. "I don't know. But I feel as though I ought to."

Her friend reached over and shook her shoulder. "Don't let it bother you, Cassi. It's not your concern. Let's get back to the common room so we can see Cedric when he returns."

But Cassi wasn't in a celebratory mood. All the excitement that had welled up in her when Cedric's name was chosen had been driven out by a prickling of fear at the look in Harry's eyes.

_It's because we're both different_, she thought. _We're not like the rest of them_.

And that was true. Harry was marked by a scar and a past that held the wizarding world in awe. Cassi was marked by an untimely entrance and a past which no one knew.

No one, except Moody. And he had given her a clue.

Slipping through the crowd in the common room, she headed out into the deserted corridors. She had left the book of curses in an alcove outside the library and put a concealment charm on it. Now all she had to do was retrieve it and find a quiet place to read.

And, actually, it was easier to do than she expected. The teachers were all in conference in Dumbledore's office, and the students were gathered in their respective common rooms, discussing or celebrating the evening's revelations. So it wasn't hard at all to find a nook hidden behind a suit of armor that was just big enough to sit in. Pulling out her wand, she murmered the spell Neville had taught her.

"_Occulius Stella_."

Immediately the pages whipped by, ruffling her hair and sending a cool breeze onto her face. No. This wasn't what she was looking for. Only a curse on the Goyle family that any child of theirs born under a certain constellation would be doomed to ill luck. What a boring curse.

She sighed and thought again. "_Occulius Stella Black_."

The pages moved again, and this time she knew she had found her quarry. A two page spread, completely with illustrations, was titled "The Star Curse Upon the Name of Black."

Of course, the title was misleading. As the others had told her, the curse was not that the Blacks were doomed to have the name of stars, but rather that a non-black naming their child after a constellation would be haunted by an unspeakable terror. The "safety net" extended to those who were Black by blood, not merely by name. Therefore those such as Narcissa Malfoy and could not only carry stellar names themselves, but could also pass the names on to their children.

So there was no hope, then. She was part of the Black family. That didn't automatically mean that her parents were death eaters- but it seemed as though there was a good chance. There were only three women who were the right age to be her mother. Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Andromeda Tonks.

Well, there was a hope, then. Andromeda, apparently, had married a Muggle. But why would she give up her daughter? It didn't make sense. Likewise with Narcissa. Her son Draco was the same age as Cassi- and they were obviously _not_ twins.

A chill stole down Cassi's spine. It _couldn't_ be Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix was in Azkaban. Bellatrix was a Death Eater.

Bellatrix was, in short, a perfect answer to the riddle.

"Hold on, Cassi," she told herself. "You're forgetting Moody."

"What about Moody?"

She jumped as the gruff voice barked in her ear.

"Pro-Professor!"

"What are you doing wandering around the halls at night, Young?"

"I- I'm not wandering."

The magical eye zoomed in on her book. "Researching family curses, eh?"

"My…name. You said-"

"Smart girl. Now put the book away and get back to your common room. There's danger lurking around Hogwarts. You saw what happened to Potter!"

Cassi gasped. "Did something else happen?"

"Else?" Moody glared at her. "It isn't enough that someone put his name in the Goblet of Fire? It isn't enough that his life will be in danger through every one of those tasks? Does he need something more to happen?"

"N-no. Of course not."

"Stop stuttering. I'm not an ogre."

_No_, thought Cassi, _but I'm not convinced that you don't have one somewhere in your family tree_.

"Now are you going back to your room or do I have to send you back with this?" he waved his wand ominously.

Cassi rose quickly from the floor and edged her way out of the nook. She was still staring at the Professor, wondering whether or not to ask him for the truth. But the wand was starting to glow and she had no wish to be sent flying into the Hufflepuff common room with Cedric Diggory watching. She turned and ran.

And behind her was the sound of a dark chuckle.

The next few days flew by. Cassi, disturbed by her own findings, had decided to let the matter of her parentage rest for the time being. Perhaps she was on the wrong track anyhow. She would wait for Moody to bring up the subject himself.

But that didn't keep her from being cautious. There _was_ something nasty going on at Hogwarts. Someone had enchanted buttons to flash between "Support Cedric Diggory" and "Potter Stinks." As much as Cassi liked Cedric, she wasn't willing to wear something that blasted poor Harry. She was convinced (even if Hannah wasn't) that the boy who lived _liked_ living, and had certainly not entered the Tournament of his own free will.

Because rumors were flying. Rumors of previous contestants who had died in the challenges. And, one by one, the other three contestants began looking less and less confident, until Harry didn't look so out of place.

Still, Cassi wasn't prepared for the sight of Cedric sitting up under a tree and looking entirely depressed.

It was after class, and most of the students were buzzing excitedly about the first of the tasks, which was to take place the next day. None of them noticed that their intended champion looked as though he had swallowed pig slop for breakfast.

She stood hesitantly under the tree. Would it be rude to notice his fear? The Slytherins would probably call him a coward. Half of them were cheering for Krum, anyhow.

"Cedric?" she called softly. "Are you all right?"

He glanced down at her. "Oh. Hello Cassi."

"Are you all right?" she repeated.

"I'm fine."

She craned her neck upwards, trying to read his face. There wasn't much to read. It was more of a…frozen…look.

"Cedric…did something happen?"

He looked down again, and seemed to be wondering as though he could trust her. Then, abruptly, he motioned for her to join him. "Come up."

Thank goodness having all those brothers had ensured that Cassi knew how to climb a tree! Leaving her book bag on the ground, she scrambled up into the branches. She tried not to shake them too hard as she settled into a comfortable position. No use attracting attention. The leaves were beginning to turn, but they were still fairly well shielded from prying eyes.

"All right, I'm here. What is going on?"

Cedric sighed. "I found out what the first task is."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Can you-"

"Tell you? No. I don't think I can."

"Is it bad?"

"Well…" he hesitated. "It's supposed to be bad. But I wasn't expecting- well, this."

"Can I…do anything to help?"

He shook his head. "No. Thank you though. I really should be leaving anyhow. I'm meeting Cho."

The last bit was offered somewhat apologetically, but still, Cassi felt as though she had been slapped. "Oh."

"Yes. We're, well, studying. Even with the tournament I still have to keep up with my classes."

Cassi tried to smile. "Well, a Ravenclaw would be the best tutor."

"Exactly."

This was getting awkward. Cassi managed another half smile. "I'll go then." She put her foot on the lower branch and began the descent, but Cedric touched her lightly on the arm.

"Cassi…"

She looked at him.

"Thank you. For noticing."


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello again readers! My apologies in the longer wait this time. I've been very busy costuming a show, and my life has been far too crazy to make any progress on this story. However, things have settled down now, so expect more regular updates on Cassi's story!_

_My deep thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review! I really appreciate it!_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter characters or plots. J.K. Rowlings does.**_

Chapter Eight

Thunderous footsteps along the corridor outside her room woke Cassi the next morning. The next moment Hannah burst into the room and nearly catapulted onto the bed, sending the curtains flying.

"_Dragons!_" she shouted. "It's dragons!"

"Dragons!" Cassi had her wand in an instant. "Are they attacking Hogwarts?"

"No silly! The first challenge!"

"I thought no one was supposed to know until it began?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Get up sleepyhead, and go out to the grounds. You'll _hear_ them right away."

That was all Cassi needed to pull her robes quickly over her head and rush out to the sunlit morning. Dragons. Real dragons. Of course, Hagrid had taught them that such creatures existed, but like everything else in the magical world, you couldn't quite believe until you saw for yourself.

Or in this case, heard. Hannah was right. The faint episodic rumbles echoing across the ground from the arena could really be nothing but a dragon's roars. Or- multiple dragons. The more knowledgeable students were muttering amongst themselves.

"Hungarian Horntail," said George Weasley confidently. "My brother Charlie works with them in Romania." He imitated the deepthroated growl of the horntail.

Fred nodded. "There's a Swedish Shortsnout too." He let out a higher pitched screech.

Ron was standing next to them, anxious to try his hand at it as well. "And- it's an African Hornet, isn't it?"

"Idiot!" George smacked him on the head. "That's a Welsh Green! Hornets buzz- like bees!"

But from the way he and Fred laughed, Cassi wasn't sure that they were telling the truth. Ron apparently didn't either. He rubbed his head and walked off with a scowl on his face.

"Dragons!" Hannah was still shaking her head. "And this is supposed to be the _first_ task?"

_Right_, thought Cassi. No wonder Cedric had looked so worried. Someone must have tipped him off. "How does one defeat a dragon?"

Her friend shrugged. "No idea. We could ask Charlie Weasley, I suppose, if we could find him."

"As if he'd tell. He'd probably think we were trying to get clues for Cedric."

Hannah shot her a disgusted look. "Don't be daft. No one in Hufflepuff would do that."

Cassi wasn't so sure. Most people thought Harry had cheated to get his name in the cup. Which meant that a lot of students felt that some rights had been forfeited when it came to playing fair. And, from all reports, the Durmstrang headmaster wasn't intending to follow the rules anyhow.

Breakfast was eaten in a hurry. Even with all of the theories being tossed around about which methods each contestant would use. But Cassi didn't pay much attention to these. She ate the smallest possible substance and sped out of the hall to the Triwizard arena.

The Beaubaxton students were already there, along with half of Durmstrang. Some Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had already claimed good seats, but there were still no Ravenclaws or Slytherins. It was still an hour until the trial would begin.

Fred and George were already down, of course, trying to get takers on their bets. After a moment of hesitation, Cassi waved them over.

"All right Young," said George. "Who are you betting gets the highest- Cedric?"

She shook her head. "I have a different kind of bet. I'm going to bet that Harry gets the Horntail."

George looked at her silently for a minute. It was the first time she had seen a look of any seriousness on his face. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, someone obviously has it in for Harry."

"That's not new. He's been target number one since he was a year old."

"Come on George, you know this year is different."

He shook his head. "I'm not taking that bet. Now if you want to bet that Harry will lose an arm or something…"

"You have a weird sense of humor, George."

He shrugged, smiled mischievously at her, and moved on.

Cassi slipped her knuts back into her pocket. So someone did agree with her. There was more to Harry Potter getting into the Triwizard Tournament than mere competition.

On the other side of the stadium, the teachers were filing into their seats. Dumbledore was the only one missing. Well, obviously he was down with Harry and Cedric. All the contestants had been hidden away since before breakfast. Probably a good thing, since Cassi had no doubt that they had all turned a pale shade of green by now. It was rather difficult to cheer on a nauseous champion.

Hannah appeared, then Ginny. As usually, Cassi had positioned herself between the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors. Though Cedric and Hannah had drawn her into Hufflepuff House, she had never been able to resist the fun and liveliness of her Gryffindor friends. Plus, there was the fact that Hannah was sweet on Neville.

Neville himself didn't look too good. Though he loved plants, he didn't do so well with dangerous magical creatures. Even now he was muttering something about "will they be chained up?"

And then- it began.

When asked about it later, Cassi was never able to recall how Krum and Fleur had defeated their dragons. Goodness, she barely even remembered what Cedric had done, although she knew that he had done _something_. Because from the moment when the challenge started, all of her thoughts had become a sort of prayer for Cedric's safety. Those dragons were _fierce_. How they ever expected mere students to defeat them, Cassi couldn't possibly tell.

But they all passed with flying colors- though somewhat singed for their efforts. Cedric had a rather nasty burn on his cheek, though Cassi couldn't remember when he had gotten it. The moment he finished, he found herself rising and squeezing past they other students. He needed medical attention. Somehow the idea that Madam Pomfrey was more than capable of caring for him didn't quite penetrate her mind.

"Where are the champions?" she asked one of the prefects at the entrance.

"Harry Potter is still in the arena. The others are down the hall-"

She didn't wait for him to complete his sentance. It seemed odd to her that the entire house of Hufflepuff was still sitting in their seats when their champion had already finished. Cedric was done. Cedric had defeated the dragon. Cedric-

Cassi stopped dead in her tracks.

She wasn't the only girl who would be worried about Cedric. Cho Chang- his almost girlfriend- surely she would have already reached the medical tent?

"Oh blast!" muttered Cassi. She had forgotten Cho. It would hardly be appropriate for her to go barging into the tent if Cho was already there. But neither could she stay away.

So, subdued, she walked quietly down a short flight of stairs to the small green medical tent. One flap was drawn open- a good sign. If any of the contestants had been badly wounded it would have been closed.

Cautiously she poked her head in. Fleur was there, her hands being salved by her headmistress. Her long pale hair had been released from its ponytail and flowed over her back without a hint of blackness. Either it had escaped the fight unscathed- or it had already been tended to.

Fleur glanced up and noticed the intruder. "Well? What ezz et?"

"Is- is Cedric here?"

Looking annoyed, Fleur motioned towards the second curtain. "He ezz on ze other side."

"Is he- is he very badly hurt?"

"He ezz not making noise."

"Yes but-" Cassi gave up. "Thanks. Congratulations to you."

Fleur looked slightly pacified, but Madame Maxine didn't. Cassi didn't wait any longer. If there weren't any voices, than Cho must not be here. Unless- well, even snogging made some noise.

She peeked around the second curtain and saw to her relief that Cedric was sitting up. His cheek was already bandaged, and Madam Pomfrey was trying to make him drink a rather nasty looking potion.

"For the shock!" she said. "Dumbledore said I was to give it to you all immediately. Snape made it especially for-"

"Oh hang Snape!" said Cedric. "I'm fine Madam, really. I'm just hungry."

"Well, all right," said the nurse. "I'll fetch you a tray. And I should probably send your father in as well and-" she saw Cassi. "Who might you be, dear?"

"Er- a Hufflepuff," said Cassi, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "I came to see if Cedric was all right."

Cedric's eyes brightened. "Cassi! What did you think of the dragons?"

She shuddered. "They were horrible! No wonder you-"

"No wonder I looked a bit pale yesterday?"

"Well, yes."

He chuckled. "Harry tipped me off. I thought he was joking at first- but Harry isn't the type to joke around about things like this. How did he do?"

"I don't know. I left as soon as you- well, as soon as you finished."

"Oh. Thank you. Is anyone else coming?"

"I didn't see anyone."

"Are you sure? I thought maybe Cho-"

"Probably."

"What?"

"I'm sure she'll come- soon. When Harry is done." Cassi found herself feeling more awkward by the minute. "So I should probably leave."

Cedric nodded. "You should see how Harry did. And if you see Cho-"

"I'll tell her to hurry."

He grinned. "Thanks."

She nodded with a sigh and left the tent. Why did she even hope? He was so far above her. A champion. A seventh year. A Quidditch captain.

She didn't attend the celebrations that night. Her heart was too sore. She had known from the first that it was a hopeless attraction- and yet she had been foolish enough to allow it. And now she must pay for it.

Stupid, stupid fancies.

It was Ginny who told her about the Ball. Apparently there were dancing lessons for any who were interested. Though she had little hope of getting any sort of a date, she agreed to accompany her younger friend. Hannah, surprisingly, was already a proficient dancer and preferred to spend her time trying to attract Neville's attention.

"It's sad," said Ginny. "Neville is much too shy to ask anyone."

"Couldn't we help them, at all?" Despite her own disappointments in love, Cassi wasn't so selfish as to wish the same fate on her friends.

"I don't' know. A love potion would be a bit out of our league…"

"A love potion! Are there such things?"

"Well, Fred and George say there are. They're sixth years, so they would know."

Cassi thought for a moment. She would never want to use such a thing for herself- but in this case…poor Neville did need a bit of a nudge to help him along. "How could we get one?"

Ginny looked surprised. "Get one?"

"Yes. Surely there must be someone in the castle who could brew one."

"Snape?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure Snape would be _most_ understanding."

Ginny giggled. "_Oh_ _Professor, it's a most tragic case…they're simply dying and they don't' know it!_"

"Well, one of them knows it."

"Which makes it so much worse…"

"_Miss Weasley, love is a foolish and irresponsible thing. Five points from Gryffindor and I expect one scroll on the foolishness of love potions by tomorrow morning_."

The two girls went off into a chorus of giggles. Ron, who was passing them in the hallway, turned and gave them a mystified look. "What on earth at you going on about, Ginny?"

"Ha! As if I'd tell you…"

He grunted. "Girls."

Cassi grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her out of her brother's earshot. "Seriously, Ginny. Where could we find one?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "Well…it's the sort of thing that Fred and George might be able to brew up. Especially if we tell them it's for a good prank."

"Would they believe that?"

"They just might."

**_I thought it was time for another subplot_**.


	10. Chapter 9

_**werewolfknights**- that question confused me too, for awhile. But think of it this way. _

_1st year's are 11_

_2nd year's are 12_

_3rd year's are 13_

_4th year's are 14_

_So in book #4 they would indeed be 14._

_**Disclaimer- J.K. Rowlings owns the Harry Potter characters and plots- I only own Cassi and my original ideas.**_

Chapter Nine

_A candle was burning. It sent flickering lights across the wall. Above her head were several small objects, hanging, swirling, clanging. There was no wind, and yet everything was moving._

_She felt alone. Always, before, there had been another presence in the room. Her protector. But he wasn't there. He was gone. She wanted to cry, but her lips were pulled together. She could only whimper._

_Somewhere, far away, someone was screaming, and someone else was shouting. The noises frightened her. One of them was very familiar. The other was very strange. And yet- they were the same. She could not decide whether it was the scream or the shout that she loved._

Cassi gasped and sat up quickly. Her heart was beating rapidly- she could feel her pulse echoing in her fingers, her throat, her temples. The nightmare had shook her more than anything in her life- even finding out that her parents were not her parents.

It was more than the fact that she had never had a nightmare before. It was something deeper. Something that told her that this dream was somehow connected to her past. She was certain- though she couldn't understand how- that one of the voices she had heard was her mother.

She glanced at the window and saw that dawn was breaking. Good, she could wake up without worrying that she'd run into some over zealous prefect. She pulled down her robe and dressed quickly and quietly. Even Hannah was still asleep. Taking her wand she whispered "_lumos_" and made her way silently down the hall.

Hogwarts was beautiful in the early morning. Sun streaked through the windows, casting glowing patterns on the floor. Dust, looking magical in the pink dawn, floated through the light.

It contrasted so sharply with her dream that she could hardly believe it was part of the same world. And yet, the light, which looked magical, was far more ordinary than the terrors which had haunted her dreams. Terrors of a mother who had been a death eater.

What had the dream been? Had it been her mother, tormenting someone? Or had she been discovered and drug away to Azkaban?

Cassi shuddered.

Azkaban.

The wizard prison, guarded by dementors.

If she was right- if she had guessed correctly that she was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange- then someday she would find her way past those doors.

Suddenly, she heard voices. Wondering who could be up so early, she ducked behind a column and watched the shadows approaching down the long hall. As they grew closer, she recognized Moody and Dumbledore.

"You?" Dumbledore sounded surprised. "But Alastor-"

"I've got to check, Albus. I put half of them in there myself. If one of them escaped who would know better than me?" He tapped his magical eye. "I can see through any disguise they might put past me."

Dumbledore's expression was impossible to read. "True, true."

"I'll be back by noon tomorrow. Potter can't get in much trouble before then."

Perplexed, Cassi strained to hear as the speakers moved away. But all she caught was the trail end of Dumbledore's sentence.

"…a missing piece…"

Odd. So, somewhere, someone was missing. No- escaped. And what could they have escaped from but the very prison of which she had been thinking?

And it had to do with Harry Potter.

Harry Potter and a missing piece.

Herself?

There was little time for brooding, however. Ginny tracked her down not long after her eavesdropping, and revealed that she had managed to get a potion from Fred and George.

"But we have to be certain that we give it to Neville when the next person he sees is Hannah."

"Didn't you get a specific one?"

She shook her head. "That would only work if Hannah herself gave it. I had to go with the Midsummer's effect."

"Oh. That makes it more difficult."

Ginny grinned. "Where is your sense of adventure, Cassi? Besides, Hannah hangs around Neville _all_ the time. It shouldn't' be that hard."

"As long as he doesn't catch sight of you or me. _That_ would be awkward."

Ginny's eyes widened. "I didn't think of that…"

Now it was Cassi's turn to smile. "What was that you said about a sense of adventure?"

Suddenly, the two girls were nearly run over by a flying body. It was Hermione, her hair streaming behind her, with _very_ pink cheeks.

"Hermione!" gasped Cassi, trying to catch her balance. "What on earth is the matter with you?"

Hermione took a deep breath, glanced around, then pulled the two girls into a corner. "Do you _promise_ not to tell Ron?"

"Of course!" said Ginny.

"_Or_ Harry?"

Cassi nodded.

"Well…" Hermione looked like she was trying not to smile. "Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball."

"Viktor K-" Ginny managed to squeak out before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Are you serious?" whispered Cassi. "Viktor Krum?"

Hermione nodded. "Five minutes ago."

"What did you say?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, of course!"

"But what about-"

She looked at Ginny sharply. "What about what, Ginny?"

"Well…I thought you'd go with Ron."

Hermione stuck her chin out. "If Ron had asked me in a timely manner, I most certainly would have. But he, of course, is an idiot. I hope _you're_ not planning around to wait for Harry?"

Cassi knew that she must have been really hurt to be so hard on Ginny. Some of her previous excitement lost, she turned and left them abruptly.

"Well- I only meant-" Ginny glared at Hermione's retreating figure. "She didn't have to be so touchy about it! I know Ron would see sense eventually."

"_Are_ you waiting for Harry?" wondered Cassi.

Ginny sighed. "Not really. He won't ask me. Not unless…well…he gets really desperate."

Cassi shook her head. "That's not the way to do it, Ginny."

"I know, I know. Hermione tells me that at least twice a week. But still, I can't help _hoping_."

"I know what you mean."

Ginny gave her a curious glance. "Who do you fancy, Cassi?"

"Who is the only other person in this school as popular as Harry Potter?"

"_Cedric Diggory?_"

An unhappy nod was Cassi's reply.

"I guess we do have a lot in common, then."

"Right. Which is why we need to make Hannah happy and get our minds off our own troubles."

They laid their plans carefully. Hannah nearly always tried to walk with Neville from Herbology to Defense of the Dark Arts. So the ideal time to try the potion would be right after Herbology had ended.

Ginny wasn't in their year, so it was up to Cassi to execute the scheme. Thankfully Fred and George had explained how to convert the potion to a spray, so that all she would have to do was fill one of Professor Sprout's herbal spray bottles with the potion, and aim it at Neville at the exact right moment.

They decided to do it that Friday. The ball was approaching far too quickly, and if they didn't act soon, Hannah might be asked by someone else. Because Ginny didn't want to miss out on the fun, she snuck away early from Charms and positioned herself outside the greenhouse.

As Professor Sprout announced the end of class and the students began shelving their tools, Cassi nudged Hannah.

"What?"

"Neville's looking at you."

Hannah spun around, then looked disappointed. "No, he's not."

"He was a moment ago." This was the truth. Or at least, close to the truth. He was probably actually looking at the Truiculious vine growing in a pot above Hannah's head.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw him."

"Do you think he wanted to talk to me?"

Cassi hesitated- there were still a few students left in the greenhouse. Was it worth the risk? "Yes." She said. "I think you should go talk to him."

Hannah's face grew slightly hopeful. "Do you think he'll invite me to the Yule Ball?"

"The only way to know is to go over there!"

"But what if he isn't?"

"Then what do you have to loose? Go! Hurry!"

As Hannah began to move tremblingly towards Neville, Cassi pulled out the spray bottle and aimed it at the unsuspecting boy. His head was turning- a moment later and he would see Hannah-

She pulled the handle.

Immediately a dreamy look passed over Neville's face. Puppy love, all right.

Only- he wasn't looking at Hannah.

Horrified, Cassi followed his gaze to the window of the greenhouse.

Neville was staring at Ginny!

"This is horrible!" Ginny wailed three hours later when Cassi had finally managed to pull her away from the infatuated Neville. "He asked ME to go to the Ball with him! And he asked if I'd be his Valentine! February is two months away!"

"Yes, Gin. I know. I was there." Cassi said through gritted teeth. She was still going over options in her head. They had tried going to Fred and George for help, but the twins had merely howled their heads off. Apparently they weren't concerned about _Neville Longbottom_ taking their sister to the ball.

"And poor Hannah- did you see her face?"

"I know. She's _still_ in the bathroom crying."

Ginny groaned. "This is terrible!"

"You can say that again."

"I could- but I won't. It's awful! Cassi- why couldn't you have waited _one more second_?"

"I know, I know!" Cassi agreed. "It was bad luck Ginny, that's all. You shouldn't have been looking through the window so obviously."

Ginny let out another groan. "But do I have to go with him?"

"Well, you did say yes."

"But that was only to get him to leave! You know that!"

"Yes but- honestly. It's not all bad. He may even have been planning to ask you anyhow. He's more comfortable with you than any of the other girls. This could be a step in the right direction for him."

"The _right_ direction?"

"I mean- towards asking girls out at all."

Ginny sighed. "I suppose that's right."

"The potion will have worn completely off by New Years Eve. By then you can start turning his mind to Hannah."

"I suppose there are worse things than going to the ball with Neville."

"Such as going to the ball alone. Like me."

"That's true. Poor Cassi. You should be going with him- not me."

"Oh no!" Cassi shook her head laughingly. "You're not going to get out of this one! Even if we _could_ change it!"

"We'll just have to get another love potion for you."

"No. No more love potions. Didn't we agree on that a half an hour ago? Now come on-" Cassi pulled a magazine out of her bookbag. "Let's figure out what dresses we're going to get."

Ginny perked up a bit. "Well, Mum probably couldn't afford one of these- but I suppose we could make one, couldn't we?"

"Sure! In fact, I'll make one too, so we can do it together."

"You mean you could afford one of Madam Malkin's celebrity collection gowns?"

Cassi flushed. "Well…I don't seem to have any other uses for the galleons that appear in my trunk."

Ginny flipped through the pages, stopping at the moving images of a dozen different brooms. "I thought you wanted to play Quidditch."

"Oh." Cassi froze. In her efforts to put Cedric out of her mind, she had also dismissed thoughts of flying. But her own broom…suddenly the idea was irresistible. "You think I should get a broom instead?"

"Why not? Especially if you're going to make your dress."

She ran her fingers over the page. The Firebolt was a bit too expensive, even if she saved the Galleons for the rest of the school year. But the Nimbus 2002…now that looked reasonable.

As Ginny pulled out a piece of scratch paper and began sketching different dress elements, Cassi sent her own quill pen fluttering over a blank order form.

**Reviews and recommendations are the best compliments! ;)**


End file.
